Mi vida tras Vocaloid
by Sg91
Summary: Tras el fin del proyecto VOCALOID, Hatsune Miku decide tomarse un descanso tras su ajetreada vida como idol, viajando a EEUU con sus padres y donde empezará algo nuevo para ella. Secuela alternativa de "Mi vida con Vocaloid" de Al Dolmayan. Más detalles dentro tras el primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

-Entonces… esto es un adiós ¿no?

-Sí… lo siento, de verdad, ojalá hubiera otra forma…

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya sabes que no te culpo…

-Lo sé, pero aun así… duele…

Trataba por todos los medios de no dejar que las lágrimas me asomaran, pero me estaba resultando muy complicado; ya lo habíamos hablado antes de irme, pero aun así estaba el hecho de que no sabía cuándo volvería a verla, y eso era quizás lo que más me dolía. Tenerla tan lejos y no poder estar con ella como hasta ahora se me hacía tremendamente difícil de digerir, sobre todo después de esos dos años tan maravillosos. Me aferré a mi maleta, recordándome a mí misma el compromiso con mis padres, y eso lo empeoró.

Luka, al verme tan dolida, no lo dudó en ningún momento y me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentirme un poco mejor; la gente nos miraba pero me daba igual, después de todo ya no éramos idols y no estábamos atadas a ningún contrato. Además, ya no era ningún secreto que Hatsune Miku y Luka Megurine eran pareja, aunque el detalle de que lo habíamos dejado de ser hace muy poco habíamos preferido guardárnoslo para nosotras mismas. Después de todo los fans de VOCALOID nos seguían queriendo igual desde el primer día, así que no había motivo alguno para preocuparles.

-Seguiremos hablando ¿no?-me susurró ella al oído.

-Claro, eso siempre… esté donde esté…

Luka me abrazó un poco más fuerte, llegando a musitar de forma inconsciente.

-Te quiero…

Cerré los ojos dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas, viéndome obligada a responderla aun a pesar de todo.

-Yo también… siempre…

Aun a pesar de haberlo dejado las dos sabíamos que nunca dejaríamos de querernos, respondiendo más a una especie de fuerza mayor que otra cosa; por un instante ambas quisimos lo mismo, pero optamos por no hacernos más daño y nos separamos tras secarnos las lágrimas.

-Ten buen viaje-murmuró ella.

-Gracias… adiós-musité yo, con voz quebrada.

-Adiós…

Hubo una última despedida agitando las manos y, tras eso, me di la vuelta y me adentré en la terminal dejando atrás a la persona que más amaba.

Mientras facturaba la maleta y me ponían a punto el billete, mi mente era un cúmulo de emociones revueltas que parecía estar a punto de reventar; tras la disolución forzosa de VOCALOID estuvimos todos un tiempo viviendo juntos mientras terminábamos los estudios, viviendo unos meses maravillosos. Finalmente podíamos descansar de verdad tras todo ese tiempo de giras, conciertos, spots televisivos y contratos comerciales para centrarnos única y exclusivamente en nosotros.

En cuanto a Kirihara y su discográfica fueron cuesta abajo y sin frenos en cuanto revelamos absolutamente todo; el resto de grupos e idols que tenían formalizados contratos con él se fueron desvinculando rápidamente en cuanto descubrieron su verdadera naturaleza, múltiples accionistas se retiraron del mercado de valores y en las redes sociales sufrieron un linchamiento digital horroroso que les hizo perder casi todos sus seguidores en Youtube, Twitter, Instagram y demás plataformas. En otras circunstancias quizás me hubiera apenado por ellos, pero en este caso no podría haberme importado menos, sobre todo después de oír las palabras de Kirihara sobre mí y Luka. En poco menos de un mes la discográfica que una vez fue dueña de VOCALOID desapareció por completo y Kirihara y los suyos se retiraron de la distribución musical. Todas las canciones y temas, al ser producidos por terceros, pasaron a ser propiedad de sus respectivos compositores originales y éstos, a su vez, decidieron donarlas al dominio público para que todo el mundo pudiera disfrutar de nuestra música. A nosotros no nos importó, puesto que VOCALOID no éramos solo nosotros solos, sino que toda su comunidad también estaba implicada, por lo que el dominio público era, sin duda, lo mejor para todos.

En cuanto a mi futuro musical se refería no lo tenía del todo claro, probablemente dentro de Japón tendría problemas de un tiempo a esa parte, por lo que apartarme y descansar era, quizás, la mejor opción. Y ese viaje a Estados Unidos seguramente me ayudaría en ese aspecto.

Una vez que la facturación finalizó cogí mi equipaje de mano y me dirigí hacia las puertas de embarque mientras comprobaba mi móvil, mirando las fotos más recientes. Master y Thelma regresaron a Australia y seguíamos en contacto a través de whatssap y redes sociales, todavía no les había dicho nada sobre mi inminente viaje, por ahora prefería dejarlo estar y sacarlo a colación más adelante ya que descansar era la prioridad. Los demás seguíamos mandándonos fotos varias, noticias y memes por lo que la comunicación sería una constante aun a pesar de la distancia.

Aunque ese viaje no era para nada impuesto ni algo parecido, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a mis padres y ya era hora de que volviera con ellos; después de todo lo ocurrido mi madre me llamó para hablar conmigo y, tras una larga pero distendida conversación, accedí a pasar una temporada con ella y mi padre. Y no era para menos, puesto que llevaba sin verlos desde hacía dos años y medio, el mismo tiempo que estuve siendo idol con VOCALOID. De hecho ellos siempre me apoyaron en mi sueño, ya que siendo unos músicos con tanto prestigio era hasta lógico que yo también tirara por la música. De cierta forma se lo debía, además, también les echaba de menos, por lo que iba siendo hora de volver con ellos.

Abordé el avión rápidamente, el cual no iba muy lleno, y fijé la vista por la ventanilla en todo momento desde que despegamos, mirando a las nubes mientras dejaba atrás Japón y comenzando a extrañar más que nunca a Luka. Cerré los ojos, recreándome en mis recuerdos más recientes, y me dormí sin apenas darme cuenta.

* * *

Se viene doblete, así que seguid leyendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**En América**

El vuelo de Tokio hasta Los Ángeles duró aproximadamente unas nueve horas, y fue bastante tranquilo en términos generales; nada más embarcar llegué a llamar un poco la atención, reconociéndome unos cuantos japoneses que también viajaban en el mismo vuelo. Aun a pesar de los posibles inconvenientes que podrían haber causado fueron bastante considerados conmigo, firmando unos cuantos autógrafos y haciéndome un par de fotos con ellos. Tras eso regresamos a nuestros respectivos asientos y el resto del viaje fue de lo más tranquilo. Me lo pasé dormida durante las primeras etapas, despertándome a mitad de camino y comiendo algo mientras escuchaba música y leía algunos de los libros que Luka me había ido recomendando a lo largo de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba yendo de camino a Estados Unidos, mi mente y pensamientos seguían en Japón, incapaces de olvidar los últimos años. Nunca antes había estado tan segura en toda mi vida acerca de mis sentimientos por alguien, sin embargo no podía evitar que ese viaje me despertara ciertas dudas al respecto. Seguramente mis padres ya estarían enterados, no me esperaba que me fueran a reprender así sin más ni nada parecido, después de todo siempre habían sido muy tolerantes y me habían apoyado en mis decisiones y sueños, sin embargo la duda estaba ahí conmigo, haciéndome compañía.

Hayate Hatsune siempre tuvo grandes sueños, y ser un compositor de renombre era uno de ellos; le costó mucho al principio, pero finalmente logró impulsar su carrera poco después de tener a su primer hijo, ganando mucha fama rápidamente tras dar banda sonora a multitud de películas de éxito dentro de Japón, lo que le garantizó su salida al resto del mundo. Con el éxito vinieron los primeros contratos gordos, llamando así la atención de Hollywood y haciéndole ir a vivir a Los Ángeles tras un largo tiempo viviendo en Japón. Normalmente alterna entre ambos países, pero su residencia permanente siempre estuvo en la gran ciudad californiana, aunque nunca renunció a sus raíces japonesas y seguía empadronado en Ashikaga, una pequeña ciudad en la prefectura de Tochigi.

Por su parte, el éxito tardó algo más en llegar para Kokoa Hatsune, que nació y creció en un pequeño pueblito muy tradicional a las afueras de Saitama; sus padres querían que siguiera las costumbres y fuera la perfecta ama de casa con muchos hijos, pero ella soñaba a lo grande, justo como mi padre, quizás fue por eso por lo que acabaron juntos. Eso, junto con su gran voz de soprano, la garantizó su entrada a los escenarios, destacando sobre todo por su gran dominio de los agudos que cautivaban en todas las representaciones en las que formaba parte. De hecho fue ella quien me enseñó a trabajar estos tonos, entrenando la voz y siendo capaz de sacar mis mejores agudos en canciones como _World is mine_ o _Tell your world_.

Y también estaba Makoto Hatsune, mi hermano mayor, que también se dedicaba a la música como todos en la familia, no obstante desde una perspectiva distinta; aunque los dos nacimos en Japón, siendo japoneses de nacimiento, Makoto pasó mucho más tiempo viviendo en California que en Tokio, empapándose mucho más de la música de allí y uniéndose a una banda de rock de la cual él es el vocalista. Siempre andaba de aquí para allá en conciertos y giras, pero mi madre me dijo que para ese verano estaría de vuelta tras una larga temporada fuera, por lo que podríamos estar todos juntos de nuevo tras tanto tiempo separados.

Finalmente llegué al aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles en torno a las ocho de la tarde, la soleada California me saludó nada más llegar con un calor de lo más húmedo, aunque era lo normal para esa época del año. El desembarco fue rápido al no haber muchos pasajeros, dirigiéndome directamente hacia las cintas transportadoras para recoger el equipaje. Normalmente ese solía ser el momento más aburrido cuando se viaja en avión, ya que entre que abren las compuertas, lo comprueban todo y lo llevan hacia las cintas pueden llegar a pasar unos buenos veinte o veinticinco minutos, e incluso más. Y, por supuesto, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que acabara extraviado, pero si se facturaba todo bien en principio no tiene por qué suceder nada extraño. Por suerte en poco menos de diez minutos la cinta se puso en marcha y las primeras maletas comenzaron a aparecer, llegando a distinguir la mía gracias a sus vivos colores. Una vez la tuve conmigo salí de la terminal hacia el vestíbulo.

Evidentemente no iba a salir a la jungla de asfalto así sin más, mis padres sabían que venía y habían venido a buscarme. Escudriñé entre la multitud, no sería muy complicado ubicarles ya que después de todo tan solo tenía que buscar rasgos asiáticos como los míos entre un mar de occidentales. Al contrario que otras veces en las que una marea de fans nos esperaba a la salida de la terminal, que nadie me abordara como un loco y me pidiera un autógrafo como si le fuera la vida en ello fue bastante agradable a la par que extraño al mismo tiempo, ya que de cierta forma me había acostumbrado a las aglomeraciones y los recibimientos calurosos. Sin embargo lo único caluroso esta vez era el ambiente, agradeciendo el haberme marchado con un conjunto mucho más fresco y veraniego, compuesto por una camisa de tirantes blanca, mi eterna corbata de vestir de color turquesa, una minifalda negra con los motivos típicos de Yamaha, medias negras de licra y zapatos de vestir. Formal, pero no en exceso, supongo que mi tiempo como idol ha repercutido en ese aspecto, aunque no me molesta en absoluto.

Finalmente, y andando un poco hacia delante, les vi y eché a correr hacia ellos particularmente emocionada. Mi madre fue la primera en adelantarse y me estrechó entre sus brazos con particular fuerza, cubriéndome a besos.

-¡Miku, cariño, cuánto me alegro de verte!

-¡Hola mamá!-exclamé yo dejándola hacer, después de todo llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Siempre me habían dicho que tenía los ojos de mi madre, y después de todo ese tiempo sin verla podía asegurar, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que así era. También decían que era casi tan guapa como ella, sin embargo ahí ya no estaba tan de acuerdo, siendo ella mucho más guapa que yo y con diferencia. De pelo largo, ondulado y castaño claro siempre tenía una sonrisa cariñosa y muy maternal dibujada en su cara.

En cuanto terminó de mimarme y achucharme me miró un poco mejor, comentándome de seguido.

-¡Pero mírate, cariño, si ya estás hecha toda una mujercita! Ay, mi niña se ha hecho mayor…

-Oh, venga ya, mamá, tampoco es para tanto…

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, cielo, realmente has crecido en todos los sentidos, y por mi parte se refiere no puedo estar más orgulloso-añadió entonces una voz detrás de mi madre.

-¡Papá!-exclamé entonces, abrazándole de seguido.

Si de mi madre saqué los ojos y su capacidad de canto, de mi padre heredé principalmente el gusto por la composición y su persistencia. De ojos claros, parecidos a los míos, pelo corto moreno y complexión delgada, su finura y elegancia se podía equiparar a las mías propias casi al milímetro. Sin embargo, y aunque a veces se viera como un hombre muy estirado, era un padre atento y cariñoso, siempre estando a bromas con mi madre y picándose entre ellos mutuamente siempre que podían.

-Vamos para el coche, debes estar cansada.

-Sí, un poco…

Una vez fuera pude comprobar la diferencia de temperatura en mis carnes, aunque ya empezaba a atardecer la humedad estaba muy presente y esto acentuaba aún más el calor. Por suerte el coche no estaba muy lejos, comprobando por mí misma de qué modelo se trataba.

-¿En serio, papá? ¿Un Corolla?

-Vaya, pensaba que te iba a hacer más gracia a decir verdad.

-Pues no te pega, qué quieres que te diga...

-¡Pero si salías de lo más mona en los anuncios! Si al final tu padre se lo compró fue precisamente por ti…-añadió mi madre, divertida.

Ante eso tan solo rodé los ojos con gesto cansado; aún recordaba la promoción del por aquel entonces nuevo modelo del Toyota Corolla en 2011, fue precisamente idea de Master y se lo vendió tan bien a los ejecutivos de Toyota que finalmente logró convencerles. He de admitir que rodar los spots fue divertido, y la promoción fue todo un éxito, aunque no me esperaba para nada que mi padre fuera de comprarse un Toyota sólo por eso.

-Sigo pensando que no te pega, eso es todo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué me pegaría más?

-Pues seguramente algo más moderno, más aerodinámico… un Ford, quizás, o bien un Mercedes…

-Mmmh, lo tendré en cuenta para cuando me compre el siguiente, aunque éste sigue tirando muy bien.

Dejé la maleta en el maletero y nos pusimos de camino a casa.

Hacía ya un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en esa ciudad, de vez en cuando solíamos venir a veranear y poco más, por aquel entonces era más pequeña pero ahora con mis dieciocho años la ciudad parecía verse de forma distinta. Apenas había cambiado, eso sí, pero ahora se veía más alta y ancha, o al menos esa era la sensación que me daba. Apenas me acordaba de casi nada, por lo que la vi pasar ante mí sin mucho interés.

El viaje hasta casa fue un poco largo ya que debíamos atravesar todo el distrito financiero y el centro de la enorme ciudad hasta Hollywood Hills, que era donde vivían mis padres. La casa seguía igual que siempre, y al contrario de lo que uno podía esperar de un barrio como ese no era, ni de lejos, una de las mansiones opulentas situadas en los puntos más altos de las colinas. Era amplia y espaciosa, eso sí, pero no se comparaba en casi nada a lo que normalmente había por allí.

Situada en una de las zonas más bajas de las colinas, y bastante cerca del distrito de Hollywood, era una casa de un estilo entre modernista y clásico, con tejado plano pero con aleros de tejas en los bordes, paredes blancas y ventanas con un corte más clásico y no tan minimalista. Tenía dos plantas, la baja y la superior; la baja incluía cocina con isleta, un salón-comedor bastante amplio, un baño pequeño, garaje y un pequeño estudio musical en el que mi padre normalmente trabajaba. En la planta superior estaban los dormitorios, un total de cuatro, dos baños grandes (uno de ellos contiguo a la habitación de mis padres) y una pequeña sala de juegos donde teníamos la gran mayoría de medios electrónicos y de entretenimiento, tales como un ordenador de sobremesa, una cadena musical, una televisión a la que estaba conectada la gran mayoría de consolas de videojuegos (casi todas de mi hermano) y varias de sus guitarras eléctricas, ya que además de vocalista también tocaba de vez en cuando. Finalmente, y en un jardín de lo más cuidado, había una pequeña piscina que todos los veranos usábamos.

Nada más llegar me dirigí directamente a mi habitación para deshacer la maleta y empezar a ordenar algunas cosas que me traje conmigo, principalmente ropa y otros efectos personales; de entre varias de las cosas que me traje de Japón había varias fotos enmarcadas que llegamos a imprimir, en una salíamos todos juntos sonrientes y felices tras el término de un concierto de lo más exitoso. En otra aparecía yo posando junto con Master y Thelma, recordaba que esa fue idea mía ya que quería tener una foto con ellos y así poder recordarles cada vez que la viera. Aunque hubo una en concreto que copó toda mi atención, esbozando una triste sonrisa al verla. Y es que en ella Luka y yo aparecíamos abrazadas y con dos amplias sonrisas grabadas en nuestras caras; recordaba el momento en que nos hicimos esa foto, fue en aquel fotomatón, justo cuando dejamos de hacer el bobo y nos pusimos más serias. Fue un día estupendo, de esos que nunca olvidarías por mucho que lo intentaras. Y así, perdida en mis recuerdos y pensamientos, oí una voz tras de mí que decía.

-¿Es ella?

Me sobresalté un poco ante la abrupta voz de mi madre, sin embargo no le di mayor importancia y murmuré.

-Ah, sí…

-Es muy guapa… a ver si te la traes alguna vez y nos la presentas…

Ante eso volví a esbozar una triste mirada, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que… ella y yo… ya no…

Mi madre me miró con gesto inquisitivo, un tanto extrañada por mí, sin embargo no hizo falta decirla mucho más. Mi madre siempre había sido muy intuitiva, y ese momento tampoco fue ninguna excepción.

-Ya veo… puedo entenderlo, a mí también me costaría estar lejos de tu padre, aunque por lo que veo hay algo más ¿verdad?

Suspiré, algo atacada, sin embargo logré reunir algo de valor y me dirigí a ella con gesto dubitativo.

-Mamá, tú… ¿estás bien con… con que yo sea…?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta me cortó entonces con un súbito abrazo, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Miku, cariño ¿cómo me va a importar algo así? Eres mi hija, mi pequeña niña ¿cómo voy a dejar de quererte sólo por el simple hecho de amar a una persona? No seas tonta…

Sentí entonces un gran alivio apoderándose de mí, devolviéndole el abrazo a mi madre mientras murmuraba.

-Gracias, mamá…

-Oh, Miku…

Aun a pesar de mis dudas iniciales, en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que temer, y en ese sentido mi madre me lo había confirmado ella misma; la verdad es que me consideraba de lo más afortunada en ese aspecto, mis padres siempre habían estado ahí para mí sin importar qué. Y en esos momentos era algo que me hacía inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Vale, tiempo muerto, voy a aclarar algo. Ya sé que dije que me retiraría y dejaría de escribir (cosa que aún no sé cuando sucederá, por cierto), pero digamos que esto es algo que me debía desde hacía un tiempo. No sé si os acordaréis de que llegué a subir en su día un "Proyecto Vocaloid" en el cual presentaba una historia típicamente escolar rodeada de clichés. No era algo malo como tal, pero cometí el error de querer involucrar a la comunidad. Aquello acabó como el rosario del aurora y la idea no terminó de cuajar, por lo que abandoné el proyecto al no haber tocado la tecla adecuada.

Desde entonces escribir una historia de Vocaloid se convirtió en una espinita que se me quedó clavada en lo más profundo, y mentiría si me dijera que no me molestaba. Sin embargo, y un buen día en que me aburría, me topé con la historia "Mi vida con Vocaloid" de Al Dolmayan y, tras leerla, se me volvió a encender la bombilla. Quiero agradecer al susodicho por darme permiso para continuar con esta idea y estar abierto a una interpretación distinta de la historia, pero con acontecimientos posteriores. Y sí, aconsejo leer antes "Mi vida con Vocaloid" para entender mejor lo que leeréis aquí.

Ahora, centrándonos en la historia, ésta será cortita (no quiero dar ninguna estimación por si al final no la cumplo, pero no serán muchos capítulos) y me centraré sobre todo en Miku y en su nueva vida tras los acontecimientos acaecidos en el primer fic. Puede que algunos os estéis cagando en mis muelas por separar a las dos tortolitas, pero tranquilos, que será algo temporal.

Y eso es todo de momento, quería dejar lo que ya estaba escrito subido, ya continuaré cuando toque. Espero que os guste, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Esto es Hollywood**

Los siguientes días pasaron lenta y tranquilamente mientras me pegaba la vida padre en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Los meses posteriores a la disolución de VOCALOID en Japón fueron en parte de relax debido a esto mismo, pero también tuvimos que centrarnos en terminar nuestra formación escolar, por lo que no fue de relax total en ese sentido. Es por eso que, en comparación, la estancia en Los Ángeles era total y exclusivamente de relax y no hacer nada salvo descansar y divertirme, al menos a mi manera.

La temporada coincidió sobre todo en que mi madre no tenía ensayos ni encargos, por lo que pasábamos el tiempo juntas la gran mayoría de las veces yendo a la playa de Santa Mónica, de compras por Sunset Boulevard o visitando sitios turísticos de la ciudad de los que apenas me acordaba. Dimos una vuelta por el paseo de la fama de Hollywood, fuimos a ver el cartel homónimo (aunque de lejos, ya que no dejaban pasar desde hacía ya un tiempo), Olvera Street y su plaza (donde la ciudad nació), el observatorio Griffith, los pozos de brea de Rancho La Brea, Beverly Hills, el centro de la ciudad, entre muchos otros. Lo que más destacó de todas esas visitas es que no tuve ningún problema a la hora de moverme por la ciudad sin tener que usar pelucas o esconder mi identidad, ya que nadie me paraba por la calle para pedirme un autógrafo o hacerse una foto conmigo. Algún que otro fan de VOCALOID llegaba a reconocerme, pero por suerte no montaban ningún pollo como los que se solían montar cuando estaba en Japón, agradeciéndolo en ese sentido, ya que la fama allí se vivía de forma completamente diferente.

En una de esas veces en las que me pararon, tan solo me tuve que tomar una foto con un chico y una chica otakus mientras iba de compras por Little Tokio; en cuanto terminé me reagrupé con mi madre enseguida, la cual me comentó de pasada.

-Menos mal que sólo se trata de fotos, me imagino que en Tokio sería todo más complicado…

-Bof, si tú supieras, teníamos que salir prácticamente disfrazadas con pelucas y maquilladas para que nadie nos reconociera, alguna que otra vez tuvimos problemas en ese sentido y Master nos tenía que ayudar para salir de donde estuviéramos en ese momento…

-Madre mía, debía de ser duro…

-Mucho, sí, es por eso que agradezco toda esta tranquilidad, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Abrí la boca para hablar, sin embargo me encontré con que no supe muy bien qué decir a continuación; de alguna manera, y aun a pesar de ser una vida de lo más ajetreada, echaba un poco en falta sobre todo la emoción de cantar y actuar en público, sin embargo tampoco descartaba para nada la tranquilidad y la paz de los últimos días. Aun así preferí no darle mayor importancia, comentando de seguido.

-No, no es nada, tranquila…

-¿Segura?

-Del todo, de verdad ¿cuándo volvía Makoto?-inquirí entonces para cambiar de tema.

-Este fin de semana, iremos a recogerle a la estación de tren de Union Station.

-Qué bien, tengo ganas de verle…-murmuré de lo más animada.

Y eso era particularmente cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía y tenía ganas de reconectar con él tras todo ese tiempo separados. Al contrario de lo que muchas películas y series promedio tienden a mostrar, Makoto siempre había sido un muy buen hermano mayor para mí, no era del tipo que chinchaba sólo por ser el mayor, ayudándome siempre cuando más lo necesitaba y apoyándome en los momentos difíciles. Al igual que mis padres, él también me había animado a ser idol, por lo que volver a verle era algo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer.

Tras ese breve paseo por Little Tokio nos dirigimos a Broadway, dónde se concentraban la gran mayoría de teatros y salas de cine de la ciudad; mi madre me estuvo haciendo un rápido tour, ya que había actuado en muchos de ellos, y esa vez fue su turno para ser parada y fotografiada por gente que la reconoció al pasar. Estuve esperando pacientemente a que terminara con algunas peticiones de autógrafos, incluso algún que otro fan se lanzaba a hablar con ella, llegando a presentarme un par de veces, pero por suerte no llegaban a ir más allá, sorprendiéndome en ese aspecto.

-Caramba, qué gente más lanzada ¿no?-inquirí cuando la última pareja se fue.

-Sí, bueno, a veces pasa, pero no es algo que me moleste ni mucho menos… ah, mira, el teatro Orpheum, en éste es donde más veces he actuado, vamos a pasarnos un momento a ver si está un buen amigo mío que es director de obra…

Entramos en el susodicho teatro y mi madre se dirigió a los camerinos para ver si había alguien que la pudiera indicar, diciéndola que estaba de audiciones con un grupo nuevo para una nueva obra. Sin dudar en ningún instante, mi madre se adelantó y entramos en la platea de la sala principal, donde varias cantantes se encontraban de receso subidas en el escenario. En cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, mi madre exclamó.

-¡Paolo!

El aludido se levantó como un resorte al oír su voz, dándose la vuelta y exclamando en cuanto la vio.

-¡Kokoa, mi _bellíssima_ perla oriental, a mis brazos querida!

Un hombre de mediana edad, claramente europeo, de facciones rectas, alto, de pelo rizado y ojos castaños se acercó hasta mi madre y la dio un efusivo y cariñoso abrazo, siendo el primero en hablar.

-¡Qué sorpresa, no te hacía por aquí! Estás de receso ¿no?

-Así es, pero como pasaba por aquí me he dicho: voy a ver si está mi querido Paolo…

-Oh, querida, me halagan tus palabras… ¿quién te acompaña?-inquirió en ese momento, fijándose en mí.

-Es mi hija pequeña, Miku, ha venido a pasar una temporada en casa con nosotros. Miku, éste es Paolo Santoro, un director de obra amigo mío con el que he trabajado bastante-hizo mi madre las presentaciones.

-¡Ah, sí, así que esta es la famosa Miku de la que tanto me hablabas! Un placer conocerte, querida, permíteme decirte que tienes los ojos de tu madre…

-Muchas gracias, aunque ella es quien los luce mejor, a decir verdad…-murmuré rápidamente, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Oh, cariño, no hace falta que digas eso…-comentó ella, algo turbada.

-¡Una bella _donna_ y humilde, está claro que es tu hija, Kokoa!

-Bueno, bueno, no sólo ha heredado mis ojos, canta tan bien como yo realmente…

Ante eso quise decir algo, notando por dónde iban los tiros, sin embargo Paolo se adelantó, comentando con sorpresa.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tan bien como tú, Kokoa? Dudo mucho que haya alguien más que pueda igualarte en agudos…

Esta vez fue mi turno para intervenir, notando cómo algo dentro de mí se encendía por mucho que intentaba hacer justamente lo contrario.

-Fue precisamente ella quien me enseñó, de hecho…

Esa afirmación dejó del todo anonadado a Paolo, el cual decidió rápidamente echar el resto comentando.

-No quiero pecar de entrometido, querida, pero… ¿serías tan amable de mostrármelo? No es que no me lo crea, ni mucho menos, pero después de oír tantísimas veces a tu madre dando el do de pecho en agudos me es difícil concebir que alguien más llegue a su nivel…

Miré a mi madre con un gesto entre inquisitivo y represivo, a lo que ella tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros haciéndose la tonta; rodé los ojos levemente, mientras mi mente se debatía entre negarme o complacer a mi madre más que a Paolo. Sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, y mentiría si dijera que, en el fondo, una parte de mí quería volver a subir a un escenario después de todo ese tiempo. Que tampoco era tanto en comparación, pero aun así ese deseo, ese anhelo, seguía estando ahí conmigo, haciéndome compañía, como si estuviera esperando una oportunidad para volver a salir. Y, en esos momentos, parecía que por fin había llegado. Para bien o para mal.

-Está bien, por qué no…-murmuré finalmente, haciendo de tripas corazón.

-¡Maravilloso, esto es algo que quiero ver y escuchar! ¡Chicas, por favor, desalojad un momento el escenario!-exclamó Paolo, dirigiéndose a las demás.

Aproveché entonces ese momento para acercarme a mi madre y decirla por lo bajo.

-Esta te la guardo…

-¿Y eso por qué, cariño?-inquirió ella, fingiendo extrañeza.

Preferí dejarlo ahí, repasando mentalmente mi repertorio; si se trataba de mostrar mis agudos, un buen tema para ello sería, sin lugar a dudas, _World is mine_. Dado que no tenía conmigo una maqueta ni nada parecido, tuve que improvisar con la ayuda del staff del teatro para conseguir, al menos por internet, una base de la canción que pudiera usar para la representación. Mientras tanto, aproveché para dirigirme a Paolo y comentarle el detalle de mi propia música en sí.

-Por cierto, Paolo…

-Dime, querida.

-Dado que estuve un tiempo trabajando como idol yo tan solo canto en japonés, espero que no sea ningún inconveniente…

-¡Para nada, tú canta como mejor te sientas, la música sigue siendo la misma independientemente de la lengua en que se cante!

Esa frase me dejó un tanto sorprendida, ya que después de todo era tan obvia de por sí que era sencillo pasarlo por alto. Aun así comencé a prepararme para cantar, calentando un poco la garganta, ya que después de todo había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice. Para cuando terminé, los del staff ya habían conseguido una versión instrumental buena y decente de la canción, pasándosela a los de sonido y teniéndolo todo listo rápidamente.

Sin mayor dilación subí al escenario, viendo a mi madre, mirándome con gesto divertido, y a Paolo, que hacía lo propio con expresión intrigada y ansiosa por escucharme. Las chicas que estaban de audición también se sentaron cerca, invitadas por el propio Paolo. Dejé escapar un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro y, tras un gesto mío, el audio comenzó a sonar. Y yo a cantar.

_World is mine_ se consideraba ya todo un clásico de VOCALOID, no había ni un solo concierto en todos los que estuvimos en el que no la cantara, y ya me la sabía de memoria incluyendo coreografía. Escrita y compuesta por Ryo de Supercell, un grupo de doujin, me fue adjudicada por Master desde el primer momento que la escuchó ser cantada por mí, convirtiéndose en ese sentido en mi tema principal, por así decirlo. El tema en sí hablaba de una chica de lo más mimada que se autodenomina una princesa y piensa que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, incluyendo a un chico distante del que se enamora y al cual le canta cómo debe tratarla. De buenas a primeras todo el mundo daba por sentado que esa chica se trataba ni más ni menos que una servidora, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque es cierto que a veces suelo ser un poco exigente según qué cosas, para nada era tan mimada como la canción pintaba, sino todo lo contrario. Después de todo tan solo era un personaje de la propia canción, pero por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo pensaba que se trataba de mí. Aun así no le di más vueltas y me concentré en cantarla como mejor sabía, dándole un mayor énfasis a los agudos en los momentos clave: entre estrofas y justo al final. Fue en estos momentos cuando Paolo se quedó de piedra al comprobar que entonaba exactamente igual que mi madre, la cual me escuchaba cabeceando al ritmo de la canción y acompañándome sobre todo en los estribillos. Finalmente rematé la canción con el último agudo que prolongué más de lo normal y terminé haciendo la pose final de la coreografía.

Nada más terminar, Paolo se levantó de su asiento aplaudiendo a rabiar mientras exclamaba.

-¡Bravo, bravísimo, qué agudos, son los mismos! ¡Kokoa, eres tú en todo y cada uno de los sentidos, es increíble, se nota que es tu hija!

Mi madre tan solo esbozó una sonrisita, mirándome con orgullo, mientras que por mi parte no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco; aunque estaba acostumbrada a que me elogiaran desde el punto de vista de una idol, no lo estaba tanto desde el punto de vista más normal, ya que después de todo había dejado de serlo.

-¡Tienes una voz angelical! ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la ópera como tu madre, querida?-inquirió en ese momento Paolo.

Esa pregunta me cogió con la guardia baja, apresurándome a contestar al respecto.

-Oh, no, qué va, prefiero dejárselo a ella…

-¿Segura, cariño? No me importaría compartir el escenario contigo…

-Segura, ya sabes que yo soy más de pop y derivados…

-Bueno, da igual lo que hagas con tal de aprovechar ese gran talento que tienes, eso desde luego. ¡Una voz como la tuya está hecha para brillar en cualquier circunstancia, querida! No lo olvides.

-Está bien…

Sus palabras me dieron qué pensar, aunque no las tenía todas conmigo, a decir verdad.

Finalmente nos despedimos de él y volvimos a la calle, una vez solas me dirigí a mi madre con voz queda.

-¿Qué? ¿Contenta?

-¿Yo? Ya sabes que sí, cariño, mentiría si te dijera que no tenía ganas de escucharte de nuevo cantar, además, esa canción fue de las primeras ¿verdad?

-Sí, de las de mi repertorio concretamente.

-Es de las que más me acuerdo porque siempre me hacía mucha gracia, no eres tú para nada pero sin embargo todo el mundo te reconocía por ella.

-Ya… en ese sentido me alegro de no seguir siendo una idol, si te soy sincera, al menos ahora puedo mostrarme tal y como soy. Pero por otro lado…

Me quedé callada por un momento, no muy segura de si seguir con esa conversación, sin embargo mi madre tan solo sonrió y respondió por mí rápidamente.

-Es por la música ¿verdad?

Ante eso tan solo suspiré, sin poder evitar sentirme un tanto desnuda ante ella en ese sentido. Sin embargo no tenía sentido seguir negando lo evidente.

-Sí, aunque no quiero precipitarme así sin más, después de todo no llevo tanto tiempo aquí y yo… no quiero volver a separarme de vosotros después de todo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, cariño, aunque si me lo preguntas a mí te diría que te lo tomaras con calma, tienes toda una vida por delante y mucho talento también. Después de todo, y visto lo visto, es algo que corre en esta familia ¿no crees?

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ya que después de todo tenía razón. La música era algo que formaba parte de nuestras vidas de forma muy profunda, y en ese sentido no había razón para sentirme así, al menos en ese momento. Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar y divertirme. Luego, el tiempo diría.

-Gracias, mamá…

-Oh, no es nada, cielo, ya sabes que mamá sabe más.

Ante eso nos reímos confidentemente, sin poder evitar abrazarla con cariño. Definitivamente sentía que, por el momento, mi sitio estaba allí con ellos. Y nada más, salvo la música, opacaba mis pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando no salía por allí con mi madre, la otra parte del tiempo lo pasaba en casa relajada leyendo, metiéndome en la piscina cuando el calor más apretaba, jugando videojuegos y hablando con mis amigos por Skype o Discord. Por mucha distancia que hubiera entre nosotros, eso no nos detenía para seguir hablando mediante todos los medios disponibles a nuestro alcance. El grupo de Whatsapp era lo que más usábamos para conversaciones esporádicas, pero desde el ordenador siempre era mucho más directo, y a veces nos pasábamos las horas muertas hablando de todo un poco y viendo vídeos juntos compartidos.

-¡Hola Miku! ¿Qué tal por EEUU?

-Hola Meiko, pues bien, de vuelta con mis padres y relajándome.

-¡Qué bien, Gakupo y yo también hemos vuelto a casa con nuestros padres! ahora él está aprendiendo un poco del negocio por si tuviera que llevarlo en caso de necesidad, pero sigue tan apegado a sus costumbres como siempre. ¡Y tengo un gatito nuevo! ¡Mirad!

-¡Qué mono!

-Me alegro por ti, Gumi…

-¡Gracias! Oye Meiko ¿has vuelto competir recientemente en alguna de tus carreras?

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora que no hay ningún contrato de por medio soy libre de quemar rueda cuando quiera, aunque ya no lo hago tanto como antes debido al toque de atención de mis padres, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede…

-¡Así me gusta! Siempre he pensado que tienes tu lado responsable, Meiko…

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¿Y qué hay de vosotros, Rin y Len, cómo estáis?

-¡Oh, pues muy bien también!

-¡Volvimos a las aguas termales de nuestros tíos con Kii y les hemos estado ayudando con el negocio!

-Ah, entonces como yo, cambiasteis de aires…

-Básicamente. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Luka?

-No mucho realmente, yo también ando de relax, no hay mucho más que comentar…

-¿No? Vamos, algo te debes estar guardando…

-No realmente, estoy bien, tranquila…

En el fondo sabía por qué lo decía, sin embargo preferí dejarlo estar para que los demás no se preocuparan, cambiando rápidamente de tema y hablando de cosas más triviales.

Por otro lado, y aunque con mi madre habíamos recuperado mucho tiempo juntas, no era lo mismo con mi padre. A diferencia de ella, él seguía trabajando y no tenía tanto tiempo para mí en comparación, sin embargo eso no me impedía a mí sacar tiempo de donde fuera. Una tarde entré en su estudio y le vi enfrascado sobre una alargada partitura en la que iba componiendo las melodías para las películas. Llena de curiosidad me acerqué a él y le saludé.

-Hola papá.

-Hola, Miku…

-¿En qué trabajas?

-En la banda sonora para una nueva película de la Warner…

-Oh ¿de qué se trata?

-Me temo que no puedo decirte nada, he firmado un contrato de confidencialidad de lo más estricto que me impide contar nada a nadie.

-Vaya… ¿ni siquiera a mí?

-Ni amigos ni familiares, lo siento.

Eso me dejó un tanto abatida, ya que confiaba en poder hablar con él aunque sólo fuera de trabajo; aun y con todo, en ese momento comentó.

-Sin embargo el contrato no dice nada acerca de mostrar la composición en sí, así que puedes echar un vistazo… si te atreves, claro está.

Ante eso esbocé una sonrisita, sabiendo por qué lo decía; y es que más de una vez había llegado a ayudarle en alguna ocasión, con unos resultados de lo más destacables. Me incliné sobre la partitura, viendo que en realidad se trataba de la parte de los violines, al tiempo que mi padre comentaba.

-Estoy escribiendo para una escena dramática que luego desemboca en otra llena de acción, a ver qué te parece la transición.

-Vale, a ver…

Mis ojos recorrieron la composición como una centella, interpretando cada nota en mi cabeza y montando la consiguiente melodía, tarareándola por lo bajo. Como bien me esperaba, llevaba el sello de mi padre de principio a fin, notándose su mano en todo momento. Me centré sobre todo en los extremos, si algo caracterizaba a mi padre eran los puentes musicales, que los ejecutaba con gran maestría, cosa que también me enseñó en su día. Bamboleé mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, notando enseguida el cambio, siendo de lo más fluido. No había nada que pudiera mejorarse a simple vista, sin embargo vi algo que me llamó la atención.

-Está muy bien, aunque… prueba a meter un par de semicorcheas justo aquí, seguido de un sostenido…

-Adelante, hazlo tú.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, todo tuyo.

Cogí un lápiz y agregué un par de notas nuevas, sin embargo me lo pensé mejor y uní las últimas cuatro semicorcheas, seguidas después del sostenido, todo bajo una clave de sol a tres cuartos.

-¿Qué te parece así?-inquirí en cuanto terminé.

Mi padre revisó el añadido, esbozando una sonrisita en cuando acabó.

-Me gusta, le añade un poco más de énfasis, aunque permíteme que termine de rematarlo.

Entonces, y para mi sorpresa, justo al final, terminó con una figura puesta a contralto y seguido por su correspondiente silencio que hacía tiempo que no veía.

-¿Una garrapatea? Pero si ya apenas se usa…

-Lo sé, pero siempre ha sido una figura que me ha gustado mucho como suena, le da más brío a la composición… ya sabes que yo soy todo un clásico.

-Sí, lo sé… queda bien además, lo remata de forma distinta, me gusta.

-Bien, pues con esto esta parte está terminada. Gracias por ayudarme, hija.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Eso significa que ya estarás más libre?

-No del todo, me han pedido en el estudio que supervise algunas de las grabaciones, así que tendré que ir…

-Oh…

-No puedo llevarte como tal a las grabaciones, pero sí que puedes estar en el estudio, de hecho hacen visitas guiadas por allí, si quieres puedes acompañarme, ver los estudios y luego cuando salga vamos a tomar algo.

La idea, aunque no me atraía mucho de buenas a primeras, al final acabó convenciéndome y acepté más por el hecho de pasar más tiempo con mi padre después, aunque por otro lado podría ser divertido ir de visita a los estudios.

Lo bueno era que no estaba muy lejos de casa, ya que Burbank no formaba parte de la ciudad como tal al tener su propia mancomunidad aparte, al menos administrativamente hablando, le pasaba algo parecido a lugares como Santa Mónica, Beverly Hills o San Fernando. En poco menos de media hora yendo en coche nos plantamos allí y mientras mi padre se metía en uno de los tantos estudios que allí había, yo me dirigí al edificio donde comenzaba el tour.

El recorrido comenzó dando una vuelta por las calles principales de los estudios y parándonos en los puntos más destacados mientras nos contaban la historia del lugar, aunque lo que más destacaba en altura era la famosa torre de agua del complejo, donde nos detuvimos brevemente mientras la guía nos explicaba.

-Ah, y aquí está el principal icono de nuestros estudios, a ver, a ver ¿Quién sabe quiénes están encerrados allí arriba?

Esa pregunta cogió por sorpresa a algunos de los niños que allí había, despertando su curiosidad, mientras que algunos adultos esbozaban graciosas sonrisitas; por mi parte se refería me hice una idea aproximada de cuál podría ser la respuesta, sin embargo un niño contestó con la ayuda de su padre.

-¡Los Animaniacs!

-¡Exacto, los revoltosos Yakko, Wakko y Dot Warner acaban ahí arriba cuando se meten en líos! Será mejor que los dejemos estar si no queremos acabar completamente locos…

Todo el minibús se rió ante la ocurrencia, al tiempo que la guía seguía explicando.

-Fue construida en 1927, tiene cien pies de altura y capacidad para almacenar cien mil galones de agua, aunque ya no se usa como tal. Antes estaba justo al lado del cuartel de bomberos, pero luego fue trasladada a su ubicación actual principalmente para prevenir incendios, ya que la celulosa por aquel entonces era altamente inflamable.

Tras ese breve apunte continuamos el tour, esta vez entrando en algunos estudios y viendo partes de algunos antiguos decorados de lo más famosos, entre ellos los de la serie Friends, una amplia colección de batmóviles usados en las distintas películas de Batman, vestuario proveniente de las películas de Harry Potter, entre muchos otros. Fue particularmente interesante, aunque eché un poco en falta el poder verlo con mi padre.

Tras finalizar el tour me dirigí al estudio cuatro, justo enfrente de la torre de agua, y mi padre salió al poco rato cargando con sus cosas.

-¡Hola papá!

-Hola cariño. Bueno, pues esto ya está.

-¿Entonces ya estás libre del todo?-inquirí con emoción.

-En principio sí, a no ser que al productor se le vuelvan a cruzar los cables y le dé por que cambie algo de nuevo…

-Espero que no… ¿les ha gustado la parte de los violines?

-Sí, me dijeron que estaba loco por utilizar una garrapatea en una composición contemporánea, pero ya ves, aquí tienes a tu loco padre…

-Ah, ya ves tú, como si hubiera cosas peores…

-Pues sí, vamos a tomar algo.

Salimos de los estudios y buscamos un sitio donde relajarnos, no muy lejos de allí estaba Magnolia Park, un centro de ocio de lo más destacado, encontrando allí una cafetería y sentándonos en la terraza mientras hablábamos de todo un poco.

-¿Y qué tal todo, cielo? ¿Te aclimatas bien?

-Ah, sí, sin problemas, me alegro de volver a estar con vosotros tras todo este tiempo fuera…

-Tu madre me comentó que aún echas de menos toda esa vida ¿quieres hablarlo conmigo?

Esa pregunta me cogió un poco con la guardia baja, ya que no me esperaba que mi padre fuera a ser tan directo conmigo. Sin embargo en el fondo no me extrañaba, ya que él siempre había sido de decir las cosas tal y como eran, y en ese sentido no era tan raro de por sí. Por lo que, sin darle muchas más vueltas, finalmente decidí echar el resto y comenté.

-No es tanto por la vida de idol, sino más por la música. Lo de ser idol estaba bien aun a pesar de los menos, pero hasta ahora no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí con vosotros. Supongo que es algo que tengo en mí independientemente de otra cosa…

Ante eso mi padre sonrió con gesto comprensivo, sin tardar mucho más en opinar al respecto.

-Bueno, creo que hablo en nombre de todos en esta familia si digo que lo nuestro es el talento con la música…

Ante eso esbocé un gesto obvio en mi rostro, queriendo decir algo al respecto, sin embargo mi padre se adelantó y continuó.

-Es considerado de tu parte que nos tengas en cuenta tanto a tu madre como a mí, pero eso no debería ser un impedimento para ti de ningún modo, cielo.

-¡Pero no lo es! Como ya te he dicho se trata de la música, y eso no quiere decir que me vaya a volver a ir porque no lo voy a hacer. Estoy muy a gusto con vosotros y no quiero marcharme-insistí, muy convencida.

-Pero… algo quieres. Y creo saber el qué.

Me quedé entonces callada, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación; en el fondo sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero tampoco quería precipitarme así sin más, sin antes haberlo pensado bien. Quise decir algo al respecto, sin embargo mi padre se adelantó comentando.

-¿Sabes? Tengo un par de contactos que trabajan en WaterTower Music, el sello discográfico de la Warner, si quieres puedo hablar con ellos y pedirles que te hagan una audición…

-¿Una audición? No sé, papá, después de todo mamá me dijo que me lo tomara con calma, y creo que va a ser lo mejor que puedo hacer de momento-admití, sin mayores rodeos.

-Como veas, pero si al final te animas dímelo y yo hablo con ellos.

-Gracias de todas formas…

-No tengas miedo a expresar lo que sientes, Miku, después de todo si algo sabemos todos aquí es que la música es el reflejo del alma. Si alguna vez no sabes expresar lo que sientes como tal, hazlo con una canción, o escribe una melodía, quien sabe lo que puede salir de eso que sientes que te atenaza.

Las palabras de mi padre se quedaron conmigo y en mi cabeza, haciéndome pensar al respecto. Tal vez todo lo que había estado sintiendo recientemente me podría servir para algo más que sembrar dudas en mi cabeza. Después de todo, se trataba de música.

* * *

El trajín de gente yendo y viniendo no parecía tener fin, sin embargo sabía que no tendría problemas a la hora de encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Y es que entre las ganas que tenía de volver a verle y todo lo demás, no me sería particularmente complicado encontrarle entre una gran marea de occidentales. Un Amtrak estacionado en uno de los andenes se puso en marcha tocando la sirena y, de entre el gentío que salía al vestíbulo desde el acceso, lo vi.

-¡Makoto!

El aludido levantó la vista y, al verme corriendo hacia él, soltó las bolsas que llevaba y me recibió con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Algo más alto que yo, de ojos más parecidos a los de papá y pelo corto, revoltoso y de un azul algo más oscuro, apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi.

-¡Miku, hermanita!

El abrazo posterior fue largo y muy fuerte, tan fuerte que casi me rompe las costillas.

-¡Auch!

-¡Huy, perdona, creo que me he pasado un pelín!

-¿Un pelín? ¡Casi me rompes entera! ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan fuerte?

-Huy, te sorprendería saber cuánto dan de sí varias giras seguidas…

Lo demostró enseguida cargando él solo con todas las bolsas que llevaba consigo, un total de tres, además de la funda de una guitarra de lo más voluptuosa. Le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero la desestimó amablemente y nos acercamos hasta nuestros padres, los cuales se acercaron a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Makoto, cariño!

-¡Mamá, ahí estás!

Mamá fue la primera en saludarle, abrazándole con cariño, mientras que papá fue el siguiente, revolviéndole el pelo como siempre hacía cuando le veía desde pequeño.

-¿Las buenas costumbres, viejo?-inquirió Makoto, con sorna.

-Ya sabes que sí, hijo-asintió él, divertido.

Ante eso todos nos reímos confidentemente, al tiempo que notaba algo crecer en mi interior que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los cuatro estábamos juntos de nuevo y volvíamos a ser una gran familia. Y sólo por eso, el hecho de haberme ido ya no se hacía tan duro como en un principio fue.

Yendo de vuelta a casa, durante el camino todas las preguntas fueron dirigidas directamente a Makoto, el cual las fue respondiendo a todas pacientemente, siendo mamá la primera.

-¿Y qué tal las giras, cariño?

-¡Genial, acabamos todos agotados pero muy satisfechos, hacíamos lleno en todas!

-¿Dónde habéis estado?-inquirí yo, curiosa.

-En muchos sitios, principalmente por el noroeste, Seattle, Portland, Cheyenne, Helena, Boise…

-Menuda pateada, espero que no os vuelvan a pedir una gira semejante-comentó en ese momento mi padre, conduciendo.

-¡Tranquilos, ya les hemos dicho a los de la discográfica que se relajen porque por mi parte se refiere, he cubierto el cupo para el resto del año! En caso de volver a actuar, no pienso salir de California, eso por descontado.

-Menos mal… ¡volvemos a estar todos juntos después de mucho tiempo! No sabéis bien lo que me alegra…-murmuró en ese momento mamá.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…-asentí yo, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Por fin puedo relajarme, y en compañía de mi querida hermanita! Al final dejaste lo de ser idol por lo que oí ¿no?-inquirió Makoto en ese momento, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ah, sí, la cosa no acabó muy bien y al final nos disolvimos…

-¡Tienes que contármelo todo, apenas estoy enterado! Sé que has estado de aquí para allá porque te veía de vez en cuando por twitter, pero no mucho más…

-Sí, ha llovido mucho desde entonces, luego te cuento con más detalle.

Llegar a casa desde la estación de tren fue mucho más rápido que desde el aeropuerto ya que estaba más cerca, una vez allí Makoto estuvo deshaciendo todas las bolsas, recolocando algunas de sus cosas y echando a lavar la ropa sucia. En cuanto terminó de asentarse entré en su habitación, no sin antes llamar a la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Sí, pasa!

Nada más entrar vi que había adecentado rápidamente su habitación, con algunas cosas aún sin colocar esparcidas en su mesa y algo de ropa sin colgar a los pies de la cama; en la pared contigua había colgado un póster de las últimas giras que su banda había tenido, llamada Indivisible.

-Qué chulo el diseño…-comenté al verla.

-¿Verdad? Tenemos varios artistas en la discográfica que nos hacen los diseños siguiendo nuestras pautas, la verdad es que se lo curran bastante y nos dan bastante libertad también.

-Qué suerte tenéis de que vuestra discográfica os cuide tanto…

-Sí… ¿qué pasó entonces con la vuestra?-inquirió él, intuyendo por dónde iban los tiros.

Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, me senté en la cama junto a él y comencé a explicarle todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo trabajando para ellos, incluyendo el complot y posterior "resolución", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Una vez que estuvo del todo enterado, Makoto no tardó nada en dar su opinión.

-¡Menuda panda de cabrones! Me alegro de que acabaran cerrando, se lo merecían por desleales. Ya sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado con lo de ser idol, pero en un ambiente como ese no merecía la pena seguir adelante…

-No, la verdad es que no, nunca pensé que Kirihara fuera a ser tan retorcido, y lo que nos dijo a Luka y a mí…

Me quedé callada por un momento, no muy segura de si continuar por allí, sin embargo Makoto no se cortó y comentó.

-Ah, sí, esa es tu novia ¿no?

-Ah, sí, bueno, lo era… aunque bueno, sobre eso…

Antes de que pudiera seguir, él me cortó rápidamente.

-Para el carro que te veo venir ¿en serio, tía? Da igual con quien salgas, no dejas de ser mi hermana pequeña, y yo tengo una responsabilidad ¿sabes?

Ante eso sonreí aliviada, pensando en lo evidente. A veces me preocupaba en demasía, sobre todo en cuanto a mi familia se refería. Supongo que provenir de un país tan tradicionalista como lo era Japón no evitaba sembrar algo de duda en mí, sin embargo a veces olvidaba que ya no vivía allí.

-Pero bueno, tú tranquila, ya sabes que las cosas aquí son diferentes, y en caso de independizarnos siempre nos queda la bahía-comentó él en ese momento.

-¿La bahía?

-¡San Francisco, por supuesto! ¡Ciudad de artistas y liberales, lugar de festivales y eventos sociales! Es el sitio ideal para alguien como tú y yo ¿no crees?-inquirió él, con una divertida sonrisita.

-Supongo…

-Huy, qué mustia te veo… tenemos que salir de fiesta tú y yo un día de estos, ahora que estoy de vuelta reconectaré con algunos colegas de por aquí y nos iremos por ahí un día de estos ¿te hace?

No supe muy bien qué decir en ese momento, aunque me gustaba la música como cantante que era, la vida de idol apenas me había dejado tiempo material para divertirme e irme de fiesta como tal. Al principio quise negarme, pero después me lo pensé mejor y lo vi más como una oportunidad de hacer cosas que antes no podía hacer.

-Bueno, está bien…

-¡Genial, ya quiero ver cómo te las gastas! Me alegro mucho de volver a estar contigo, hermanita-exclamó Makoto, apretándome con un brazo por la espalda en un gesto de cariño.

Ante ese gesto no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente y me pegué a él devolviéndole el gesto, murmurando de seguido.

-Yo también…

Sí, definitivamente no me arrepentía de haber vuelto. Aunque muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, Luka seguía estando presente en mis pensamientos. Y eso dolía. Más de lo que yo misma me hubiera esperado.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí empieza este fic tras su introducción, de momento la cosa irá despacio pero con muchos detalles de por medio, para ir construyendo el nuevo escenario que se irá desarrollando a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos. Decir tiene que no soy ningún experto en música ni mucho menos, por lo que no vayáis a pensar que el detalle de la garrapatea lo he hecho con algún tipo de intención, simplemente me informé previamente junto con algunos de mis antiguos conocimientos de notación que llegué a ver en la carrera (documentación musical), pero no mucho más.

En un principio quise poner la letra de _World is mine_, pero al final preferí abordar la canción hablando de la misma sin tener que recurrir a tirar de la letra como tal, ya que en principio no está permitido subir la letra de una canción por temas del copyright. Prefiero no arriesgarme en ese sentido, así que mejor así para evitar males mayores.

Y no mucho más por el momento, seguiré con el siguiente capítulo y probablemente lo dejaré por aquí para ponerme con otra cosa, así que esperadlo más pronto que tarde. Y nada más, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**La noche me confunde**

-¡Makoto, ahí estás!

-¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, parece que haya pasado una eternidad!

-¿Qué pasa, tíos, como va eso?

Aunque los dos éramos japoneses de nacimiento, se notaba rápidamente quien había vivido más tiempo en el país del sol naciente y fuera de él. Aunque en los círculos de amistades más íntimas suele imperar una mayor informalidad, normalmente las quedadas en Japón no suelen ser tan multitudinarias y rimbombantes en comparación. O a lo mejor esa era la sensación que me daba, sin embargo había salido tan poco siendo idol que apenas tenía algo con qué compararlo, sintiéndome un poco ignorante en ese aspecto. Aun así no dejé que eso me desanimara y seguí a mi hermano a lo largo de toda la parte baja del muelle, hacia donde estaban todos esos chicos y chicas.

La primera quedada con los amigos de mi hermano llegó más pronto de lo esperado, y para esa tarde ya habíamos quedado con ellos bajo el muelle de la playa de Santa Mónica, donde estaríamos un rato relajándonos, para luego ir de fiesta a un local no muy lejos de allí. Dado que hacía algo de calor incluso por la noche, escogí un conjunto cortito con blusa color aguamarina, vaqueros cortos con los bajos desgarrados y conservando mis eternas y largas coletas. Alguna que otra vez me solía dejar el pelo suelto, sobre todo cuando estaba en casa relajada, pero tras todo ese tiempo llevándolas así no había otra forma para mí, eran una parte de mí bastante representativa y no iba a dejar de llevarlas por mucho que quisiera.

En cuanto les alcanzamos Makoto estuvo saludando a los más cercanos, aunque en un momento dado se separó y se acercó a mí para presentarme.

-¡Muy bien, chavales, os presento a mi hermana pequeña Miku, ha venido a pasar el rato con nosotros esta noche!

-Hola…-saludé tímidamente.

Los demás me saludaron cordialmente mientras se iban presentando, había más chicos que chicas, aunque hubo dos en concreto que parecieron quedarse fascinadas conmigo nada más verme.

-Encantada, yo soy Ashley.

-Y yo Alice… ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta?

-Eh… sí, claro.

-¿Cómo has hecho para tener un pelo tan largo? ¿No te molesta? ¿Es natural?

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero es que jamás habíamos visto unas coletas tan largas como las tuyas, nos encantan.

-Sí, eso sí, son divinas…

Me quedé un tanto cortada, aunque de cierta forma me esperaba algún que otro comentario al respecto; en Japón no era tan raro per se, ya que después de todo cosas más raras se habían visto hacer en cuanto a pelo se refería, pero después de todo era normal que llamaran tanto la atención. Por mi parte las di una respuesta que pudiera satisfacer todas sus dudas.

-Bueno, el pelo es natural, siempre lo he tenido así de largo, y las coletas, aunque parezcan incómodas, me ayudan a llevarlo un poco mejor. Forman parte de mi imagen desde hace mucho y siempre me las recojo cuando salgo.

-¿Tu imagen?-repitió Alice, extrañada.

-Sí, bueno, es que yo antes era idol, no sé si estaréis familiarizadas con el término…

Ellas negaron con la cabeza y por mi parte me apresuré a explicarlas un poco en qué consistía; por un momento acaparé toda la atención mientras escuchaban mi historia, en cuanto terminé uno de los amigos de Makoto comentó.

-Ah, o sea que tú también eres cantante.

-Sí, básicamente, aunque ahora ya no estoy en activo…

-¡Vaya, está claro que en tu casa la música es deformación profesional! ¿Eh, Makoto?-inquirió en ese momento un chico, dirigiéndose a él.

-Ya lo ves, es cosa de familia ¿verdad?-inquirió el mismo, guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí confidentemente, aunque en ese momento Ashley comentó.

-¿Y dices que no podías salir a la calle sin que la gente se volviera loca? Madre mía, eso no es vida para nada…

-Sí, bueno, no es un modo de vida que dure para siempre, eso desde luego, y en mi caso terminó de forma algo abrupta, pero la verdad es que lo agradezco, apenas tenía libertad en ese sentido. Aunque algunas cosas estaban bien, como el poder mover a la gente a través de la música, el saber que eres capaz de motivar y alegrar a tantas personas compensaba todo lo malo en ese aspecto.

-¿No te arrepientes entonces?

-En ese sentido, no, pero sí que agradezco mucho por fin toda esta libertad que antes no tenía. El poder estar aquí y ahora siendo antes una idol, por ejemplo, era impensable.

-No me entra en la cabeza si te soy sincera ¿por qué?-inquirió Alice, anonadada.

-Sé que es difícil de comprender, pero piénsalo así, cuando se es idol, una persona encarna un ideal, una perfección, una forma de ver la vida, de ahí a que las normas sean tan estrictas y restrictivas. No todo el mundo es capaz de renunciar a tantas cosas, pero yo lo hice porque quería ser ese ideal, animar a la gente con mi música y crecer en ese sentido. Y con haberlo conseguido, me conformo.

Ante esa explicación las dos chicas se quedaron más o menos con el concepto, aunque seguían sin comprender ciertos detalles como las normas, cosa normal por un lado, ya que casi nadie sería capaz de renunciar a los placeres de la vida así sin más.

Sin embargo en ese momento uno de los amigos de Makoto comentó.

-¡Oye, pues nos gustaría escucharte, hemos ido a muchos conciertos pequeños de Makoto y le hemos escuchado cantar, pero tenemos curiosidad por oírte!

Eso me cogió un poco con la guardia baja, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, pues no lo sé, es que así a lo frío…

-¡No te preocupes por eso, tenemos las herramientas necesarias!

Nada más decirlo, se personó en el lugar una furgoneta customizada con vivos colores, abriendo las puertas traseras de manera automática y mostrando entonces un subwoofer de lo más potente junto con luces estroboscópicas, ordenador de abordo integrado y un panel de mandos de lo más manejable añadido a la parte trasera de una puerta. El conductor se asomó por la ventanilla anunciando.

-¡Y el talento!

Ante todo ese despliegue de medios me quedé de lo más impresionada, a lo que Makoto comentó rápidamente.

-Se lo montan bien ¿eh?

-Pues sí…

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te animas?

No necesité mucho más para animarme, ya que después de todo buscaba pasármelo bien y agradarles, así que finalmente acepté.

-Está bien ¿tenéis internet ahí?

-No, pero puedo hacer un apaño con el wifi de los de allí arriba, dame un momento-pidió el conductor de la furgoneta, acercándose al subwoofer.

En la parte superior del muelle había unos cuantos negocios y cafeterías, además de un pequeño parque de atracciones, por lo que rápidamente supuse lo evidente.

-¿Eres hacker?

-Sí, soy más aficionado que otra cosa, pero me sé defender… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Oh, no, por saber, allí en Tokio conocí a un grupito de hackers que nos ayudaron mucho de cara a la disolución del grupo, por eso.

-Oh, entonces deben tener más recursos que yo, esos sí que se lo montan bien.

Aun a pesar de sus básicos conocimientos no le supuso mucho problema decodificar las claves de acceso, obteniendo una conexión estable rápidamente y ayudándome a conseguir una base con la que poder trabajar. No me comí mucho la cabeza, lo primero que encontramos me fue suficiente, en cuanto vi el título no dudé en ningún instante.

-_Kocchi muite baby_… esa misma.

-¿Esta?

-Sí, con esa me vale.

-Bien, pues me la pillo y te la pongo.

Antes de empezar comencé a preparar la voz, al tiempo que avisaba a los demás del detalle de que sólo cantaba en japonés, sin embargo no le dieron mayor importancia puesto que ya habían llegado a oír más de una vez cantar a Makoto de la misma forma.

-¿Cantabas en japonés?-le pregunté en ese momento, sorprendida.

-Sólo cuando empecé en esto, aunque de vez en cuando suelo meter alguna expresión ya hecha en algunas de mis canciones.

Ese detalle me llamó ciertamente la atención, aunque en ese momento el DJ me indicó que ya estaba todo listo y, a mi señal, le dio al play.

Al igual que _World is mine_, _Kocchi muite baby_ es otro tema clásico de VOCALOID, concretamente de la primera hornada de mis temas más conocidos. Escrito y compuesto de igual forma por Ryo de Supercell, en este tema en concreto se resaltaba otra de esas personalidades extremas que tanto le gustaba a la gente adjudicarme porque sí. Y es que en este era una chica arrogante y engreída que gustaba de manipular a los chicos por saber bien en qué pensaban exactamente, marcándoles las pautas en todo momento y poniéndolos básicamente a la altura del betún. Y aun a pesar del tema del que hablaba, la canción de por sí era de lo más animada y pegadiza, era quizás una de mis preferidas al ser tan fácil de cantar ya que no requería de mucha preparación, aunque había un agudo entre medias que a Paolo le hubiera encantado escuchar.

A lo largo de toda la canción los demás le entraron al ambiente, dando muestras de que les gustaba, lo que me animó mucho. Una vez que terminé todos me aplaudieron y me felicitaron.

-¡Genial, cantas fenomenal!

-¡Entre tu hermano y tú lo petáis en los clubes de la ciudad!

Agradecí inmensamente sus palabras, aunque el aludido fue el siguiente en hablar conmigo, haciéndolo además directamente en japonés.

-_Nada mal, hermanita._

-_Gracias, aunque… ¿a qué viene este cambio, me quieres decir algo?_-inquirí yo, ceñuda.

-_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

Ante eso le miré con gesto desdeñoso, a lo que él se rió al tiempo que comentaba.

-_Vale, vale, está bien, por lo que veo es normal que te fijes más en las chicas, eres terrible con los hombres… _

-_¡Oye!_-exclamé yo, molesta.

-_¡Es broma, es broma, lo siento, tenía que decirlo!_

-_¡Calla, idiota!_

Makoto se rió de nuevo, divertido, aunque tenía que admitir que sí tenía su gracia ya que, después de todo, no se trataba precisamente de mí en ese sentido.

Justo después estuvimos más de tranquis, poniendo la radio y tomando algo haciendo tiempo mientras esperábamos a que abriera el club donde íbamos a ir. Por lo que me comentaron el sitio se llamaba West End, no estaba muy lejos de allí y estábamos en lista, así que no iba a haber problema a la hora de entrar.

Finalmente, y en cuanto dieron las nueve, nos dirigimos para allá sin más tardar y nada más llegar pudimos pasar directamente al decir al portero que estábamos en una de las listas de los de relaciones públicas, comprobándolo rápidamente y dejándonos pasar. El interior del club no era muy grande pero estaba muy bien decorado con luces frías y varias pantallas por las que pasaban imágenes varias de videoclips con el sonido silenciado. Por el momento no había mucha gente, pero algo me decía que se llenaría conforme fuera pasando la noche.

-¿Qué tipo de música ponen aquí, chicas?-pregunté en ese momento a Alice y Ashley.

-De todo, suelen variar el repertorio en determinados días de la semana, pero me parece que para hoy hay sesión intensiva de trance ¿no, Ash?

-Sí, varias sesiones seguidas de A State of Trance de Armin van Buuren en directo como evento especial, ya que normalmente emite los jueves, pero para hoy va a hacer una excepción.

Conocía el género trance, por supuesto, pero apenas había escuchado gran cosa ya que durante toda mi carrera como idol nos habíamos enfocado principalmente en J-Pop y derivados, sin tocar mucho otros géneros que no estuvieran muy relacionados. En cuanto a Armin van Buuren era uno de los DJs más reconocidos del mundo, por lo que si te dedicabas a la música de alguna u otra forma, el nombre te acababa sonando más o menos independientemente de cual fuera tu área de preferencia.

En cuanto el sitio se llenó un poco más, dieron paso entonces a la transmisión en vivo, siendo el mismísimo Armin el que comenzó a hablar a todos los presentes.

-Buenas noches, Santa Mónica, estoy encantado de estar aquí con vosotros en West End. Para esta noche vamos a repasar algunos de mis clásicos más destacados, nunca está de más echar la vista atrás y ver todo el camino recorrido. Espero que os guste y disfrutad del espectáculo.

A continuación la música se desató, junto con todo lo demás, y me quedé simplemente extasiada. Conocía algunas características del trance, entre ellas su profundidad, su tempo rápido pero melódico y una forma musical que sube y baja constantemente. Sin embargo una cosa es leer sobre ello y otra muy distinta experimentarlo. El resultado de todo ello era una música profunda y melódica que parecía hacerte entrar en estado de trance - valga la redundancia - y llevarte a sitios nuevos inimaginables. La gran mayoría de los temas que sonaron eran puramente melódicos, entre ellos destacaron _Mirage_, _Communication_ y todas sus continuaciones, _Imagine, Face to face, Desiderium 207, Orbion_… Todos ellos me sorprendieron gratamente y me hicieron bailar y moverme de una forma que nunca llegué a pensar que lo haría, puesto que su tempo, aun a pesar de ser rápido y bailable, también destacaba por la amplia profundidad tonal acompañada de potentes downbeats, kikck-drums, hi-hats y upbeats, lo cual lo complementaba perfectamente y me hacía nadar en un mar de posibilidades que no hizo más que disparar mi imaginación. En mi cabeza comenzaban a sonar ritmos propios que se iban fundiendo poco a poco, al tiempo que algo nuevo comenzaba a nacer en mí, notándolo perfectamente.

Sin embargo los temas instrumentales no fueron los únicos, comenzando a sonar también unos cuantos vocales que no hicieron más que alimentar ese nuevo anhelo que empezó a acompañarme en todo momento. Entre ellos destacaron especialmente _Unforgivable_, _In and out of love_, _Youtopia, This light between us, Not giving up on love, Never say never… _Estos fueron quizás los que más me movieron, puesto que eran los que más se acercaban a lo que yo usualmente hice durante mi tiempo como idol. Aunque todos los temas producidos por terceros eran cantados por nosotros, alguna que otra vez colaba ligeras modificaciones personales para que sonaran aún mejor, siendo este detalle en concreto uno de los pocos secretos que me guardaba al respecto, imprimiéndoles un poco de mí en ese sentido. Siempre había tenido una parte creadora en mi interior queriendo salir a flote y expresarse, y en esos momentos era cuando más la notaba llamándome con una intensidad abrumadora. Eran tal las emociones que sentía que mi hermano enseguida se percató de ello, dirigiéndose a mí mientras bailábamos.

-Hey, Miku ¿estás bien? Te noto como ausente… ¿no te lo estás pasando bien?

Eso hizo que, por un momento, regresara al mundo de los vivos y me dirigí a él para tranquilizarle un poco, pero como aún estaba algo inmersa en la música le respondí directamente en japonés.

-_Ah… sí, sí, tranquilo, tan sólo… escuchaba. _

-_Vale, vale… ¿te gusta la música?_-inquirió él, curioso.

-_Sí… mucho…_

Ante eso Makoto esbozó una media sonrisa, como si de alguna forma comprendiera el significado de mis palabras, sin decir nada más y bailando conmigo en el proceso, al tiempo que nos dejábamos llevar. Y mientras nos divertíamos y lo pasábamos bien, algo en mi totalmente nuevo comenzaba a asentarse en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, quedándose ahí conmigo.

* * *

-Miku, cariño, han abierto una nueva heladería cerca de aquí ¿vamos con tu hermano a probar esos helados?

-Ahora no puedo, estoy en mitad de algo.

Eso cogió con la guardia baja a Kokoa, ya que por lo general Miku no decía que no a un buen helado; algo así haría preocupar hasta al más pintado, y a Kaito seguramente le daría las suficientes razones como para preocuparse por ella. Por otro lado conocía a su hija y podía ver que estaba especialmente centrada escribiendo por un lado a toda velocidad kanjis en una libreta, al tiempo que lo trasladaba inmediatamente después a un cuaderno de música. Su mente parecía estar trabajando al cien por cien, y el gesto en su cara era tal mientras lo hacía que pudo ver que se trataba de algo importante.

Llena de curiosidad se acercó hasta su hija y echó un rápido vistazo a sus notas, pero en cuanto ésta notó su presencia justo detrás de ella, reaccionó de seguido echándose hacia delante al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡No!

Eso sorprendió aún más a Kokoa, ya que Miku no era para nada secretista, sin embargo se apresuró a comentar.

-Ay, perdona, cariño, no era mi intención molestarte, ya me voy…

-¡No, no es eso, mamá, es sólo que no está listo aún!

Madre e hija se miraron por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Aunque algo extrañada por su comportamiento, ella finalmente la dejó estar comentando.

-Bueno, está bien, ya me lo enseñarás entonces…

-Sí, tranquila, sólo quiero que esté lo mejor posible, eso es todo…

Kokoa asintió con la cabeza y salió de su habitación, dejándola sola de nuevo; con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió esta vez a la habitación de su hijo, llamando a la puerta suavemente.

-¡Adelante!-indicó Makoto.

Kokoa entró y al verla el chico la saludó.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola hijo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

-Se trata de Miku, está un poco rara, anda haciendo algo pero no sé lo que es, no me ha dejado ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Ante eso Makoto miró a su madre alzando las cejas con gesto inquisitivo, a lo que ella continuó.

-Lo que quiero decir es… ¿sabes lo que la puede pasar? Desde que llegó no la había visto tan centrada, es como si de repente algo la hubiera despertado…

El chico se quedó callado mientras pensaba, esbozando una sonrisita al poco rato mientras seguía regulando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Ya veo…

-¿Sabes lo que puede ser?

-Posiblemente… me la tengo que llevar de fiesta más veces por lo visto.

Ese comentario dio que pensar a la mujer, viendo enseguida por dónde iban los tiros y comprendiéndolo todo un poco mejor.

-Oh, es verdad… ¿qué tal os fue?

-Muy bien, la verdad, especialmente para ella, se soltó bastante…

-Me alegro… podemos esperar grandes cosas entonces.

-Seguramente. No te preocupes, déjala hacer, algo me dice que lo agradecerá.

Y así fue, puesto que durante los siguientes días se los pasó absorta y muy centrada, metida en su habitación durante la mayor parte del día y saliendo para comer, ir al baño y hacer uso en ocasiones del estudio de grabación de su padre cuando él no estaba. Un día le pilló justamente de receso tomándose un café en la cocina junto con su madre, la chica llegó cargando con varios cuadernos e inquirió con voz queda.

-Papá, necesito usar un momento tu mesa de mezclas ¿te importa?

-Eh… bueno, ahora mismo no la estoy usando, por lo que no, adelante…

-Bien, gracias.

Sin decir mucho más, Miku se encerró en ella y no salió durante unos largos minutos en los que ni siquiera se oía nada al otro lado, puesto que la sala se encontraba insonorizada de arriba abajo. Lleno de curiosidad, el hombre se acercó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo, sin embargo en ese momento su mujer le reprendió.

-¡Hayate, déjala, no seas metiche!

-Bueno, bueno, sólo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo…

-Está centrada, déjala.

-Sí, no creas que no lo he notado… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Tú que crees?-inquirió ella, con gesto obvio.

Marido y mujer se miraron mutuamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada, a lo que él esbozó una somera sonrisita.

-Como si no la conociera… ¿por qué nuestros hijos son tan artistas, Kokoa? ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos salieran así?

-Ah, no sé, dímelo tú…

Ante eso los dos se rieron con confidencia, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Bueno, recoges lo que siembras dicen…-murmuró Hayate, sentándose de nuevo y dando un sorbo a su café.

-Exacto, podemos estar orgullosos.

-Eso siempre.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más, Miku salió de nuevo cargada con sus apuntes y con cara de concentración total, como si todavía estuviera rumiando algo en su cabeza.

-Ya está, gracias papá.

-Vale… ¿todo bien, cariño?

La chica miró por un momento a su padre, sin decir nada, a lo que él tan solo esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa. No necesitó que le dijera nada, ya sabía la respuesta, y ella tan solo se marchó de vuelta a su habitación.

Los sucesivos días siguieron la misma tónica, conservando en todo momento ese secretismo que tan poco la pegaba, pero ni su hermano ni sus padres se lo reprocharon, puesto que sabían que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo, era importante para ella, por lo que la dejaron hacer. La situación podía parecer extraña, aunque a veces la preocupación de una madre solía ser más fuerte. Una noche Kokoa llamó a la puerta para avisarla que la cena ya estaba lista, y al no tener respuesta entró, ya que normalmente siempre respondía. Una vez allí se encontró a la chica tumbada en la cama y profundamente dormida, con los cascos puestos y la pantalla de su ordenador siendo la única fuente de luz. Se acercó a ella y esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa, quitándola los cascos para que durmiera mejor, al hacerlo llegó a oír lo que en ese momento estaba sonando. Se acercó los cascos a un oído, comprobando que se trataba de una música muy profunda y de ritmos marcados que subían y bajaban constantemente. No estaba muy puesta en los géneros más actuales de música, pero supo discernir enseguida que era algún tipo de música electrónica, lo que la ayudó a comprender un poco mejor su más reciente comportamiento. Dejó los cascos en la mesa, apagó el monitor y acomodó un poco mejor a su hija en la cama, al tiempo que la susurraba.

-Descansa, mi pequeña artista…

Tras eso la dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, dejándola dormir. La artista se revolvió ligeramente, pero siguió durmiendo sumida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

-Hey, hermanita ¿te interesa volver a salir de fiesta?

Ese comentario me sacó de mis pensamientos, los cuales últimamente fluían mucho a casi todas horas, aunque recientemente andaba un pelín estancada. Tras el primer chute de inspiración, por así decirlo, en el que me tiré la friolera de una semana muy activa y componiendo casi sin parar, los últimos días andaba un poco desangelada en cuanto al proceso de creación se refería, tratando de reencauzar de nuevo el ritmo sin mucho éxito. Fui a la cocina para comer algo, a ver si así me inspiraba, y para entonces mi hermano me miraba esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Ah, perdona, esto… ¿qué?

-Decía que si te interesa volver a salir de fiesta como la última vez, tienes cara de necesitar volver a vivir experiencias nuevas…

Por un momento me dio la sensación de que ese comentario iba son segundas, sin embargo el detalle en sí me llamó ciertamente la atención; además de ayudarme a dar el empujón que necesitaba, esa noche me lo pasé francamente bien, por lo que no veía por qué no repetirlo.

-Oh, bueno, podría ser divertido… ¿dónde y para cuándo es?-inquirí, rematando el sándwich que me estaba preparando.

-Es para dentro de pocos días, en la presa Sepúlveda, va a venir un DJ canadiense que a lo mejor te suena: deadmau5…

El nombre me sonaba ligeramente, aunque me venían retazos más visuales que otra cosa, murmurando de seguido.

-Creo que sí… ¿no es ese tío que tiene un logo muy parecido al de Disney o algo parecido?

-Justo, de hecho tuvo en su momento problemas legales con Disney debido a eso, pero al final pudo arreglarlo amistosamente ¿qué me dices, te apuntas? Vendrán Alice y Ashley también, y las caíste bien.

Ese detalle me animó en parte, aunque aún no las tenía todas conmigo puesto que apenas conocía a ese tal deadmau5.

-¿Y qué tipo de música pone ese deadmau5?

-Principalmente dance, house, progressive, algo de trance también…

Al oír este último género reaccioné de seguido comentando.

-Está bien, podría ser interesante…

Ante eso Makoto esbozó una divertida sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Le estás cogiendo gusto al trance ¿eh? ¿No será precisamente eso lo que te ha estado manteniendo tan ocupada últimamente?

Hice todo lo posible para que mis mejillas no enrojecieran, apenas consiguiéndolo, sin embargo el sándwich me ayudó a pasar desapercibida, contestando rápidamente con un ligero gesto molesto.

-No seas tan metiche, anda…

-Sí, sí… en algún momento nos tendrás que enseñar lo que preparas, ya sabes cómo es mamá, yo puedo esperar, pero si la das largas…

Ante eso no dije nada, llevándome el sándwich conmigo junto con una botella de agua y encerrándome de nuevo en mi habitación.

Los días posteriores fueron aún menos productivos, evidenciando el estancamiento creativo en el que me había metido de golpe y sin esperármelo. Había leído en algunos artículos periodísticos que la inspiración es una musa caprichosa y chaquetera que bien puede quedarse contigo largos periodos de tiempo, o bien dejarte tirado como una colilla mal apagada y a merced de las más absolutas de las desgracias. Aunque en un principio lo tomé como una comparación un tanto exagerada, en esos momentos podía dar fe de que era así y no se trataba de ninguna exageración producto del periodismo más amarillista y recalcitrante. Y eso me molestaba más de lo que yo misma estaba dispuesta a admitir. La rabia y la frustración se apoderaron de mí, al tiempo que el lápiz no se movía de ninguna de mis libretas por mucho que lo intentaba. Era como si toda esa explosión de creatividad y visión se hubiesen esfumado por completo, sustituyéndola por un vacío existencial de lo más impertinente y detestable.

Finalmente el día del concierto llegó y tras prepararme con otro conjunto veraniego de lo más fresco, ya que el calor apretaba bastante, nos dirigimos hacia allí a no más tardar. La presa Sepúlveda formaba parte de una gran área recreativa al sur del valle de San Fernando, y fue construida para regular las corrientes del río de Los Ángeles y prevenir así inundaciones en tiempos de crecidas. El área es bastante grande, y en torno a la propia presa había espacio más que suficiente como para albergar un concierto de esas características. Makoto aparcó cerca de la entrada sur, justo al lado de la propia presa, y el resto del camino lo hicimos andando, llegando en poco menos de cinco minutos; mucha gente ya estaba allí congregada en torno a un gran escenario con una cabina de DJ en forma de cubo de lo más curiosa. Los amigos de Makoto ya estaban allí y al ver a Alice y Ashley fui a saludarlas.

-Hola chicas.

-¡Hola Miku! Hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti, desapareciste de repente…

-Oh, eso es porque estaba ocupada creando…-comentó en ese momento mi hermano el bocazas.

-¡Makoto!-le reprendí con gesto molesto.

-¿Creando? Espera ¿eso significa que…?-inquirió Alice, interesada.

-¡No significa nada, al menos de momento! Además, no he estado muy inspirada últimamente…

-Ah, entonces lo admites…-añadió Makoto, esbozando una sonrisita.

Quise decirle algo al respecto particularmente molesta, ya que después de todo había estado trabajando muy duro recientemente y él le restaba importancia con sus comentarios jocosos, sin embargo en ese momento el escenario se encendió y una cabeza de ratón apareció justo detrás de la curiosa cabina. La multitud se encendió de improviso, al tiempo que empezaba a corear el nombre de Joel, al parecer su nombre real, y éste habló.

-¡San Fernando! ¿Nos lo estamos pasando bien?

Otra oleada de aplausos y vítores recibió calurosamente las palabras del ratón muerto, al tiempo que éste volvía a hablar.

-Ya sé que todavía no hemos empezado, pero… ¿¡nos lo estamos pasando bien?!

La gente volvió a encenderse y yo fruncí el ceño, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba con todo eso.

-Eso quería yo oír, cuando empecemos lo vamos a pasar incluso aún mejor.

Esta vez algunos se rieron, aunque yo seguía sin entender muy bien a qué venía todo eso, comentándolo de seguido.

-¿A qué viene esto exactamente? ¿Va a empezar o no?

-Sí, sólo está jugando un poco con nosotros, si por algo se caracteriza Joel es por su verborrea y su carácter jocoso, él es así-comentó en ese momento uno de los amigos de Makoto.

-Estás de lo más gruñona últimamente ¿eh, hermanita? Está claro que el bloqueo te está afectando…

Quise responder a ese comentario, sintiéndome un tanto hastiada, sin embargo enseguida vi que realmente era así y me quedé callada, pensando al respecto. Normalmente no era así de antipática ni por asomo, pero sí era cierto que me estaba afectando de alguna u otra forma. Deadmau5 volvió entonces a hablar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Venga, vamos a empezar, que no se diga! Usualmente no suelo hacer esto mucho, pero vamos a rememorar algunos clásicos que sé que os gustan.

A partir de ahí la música sonó y, de cierta forma, me relajé y dejé llevar, precisamente lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Apenas conocía la discografía de deadmau5, sin embargo me gustó lo que oí aun a pesar de que era diferente al puro trance de Armin van Buuren, teniendo incluso algunos retazos aquí y allá con temas como _Not exactly, Aural psynapse, Faxing berling, Arguru, Brazil_ o _Alone with you_. Su estilo destacaba sobre todo por ser más progressive house que trance, tendiendo incluso al ambient en ocasiones puntuales que quedaba de lo más estético, con sonidos profundos parecidos al trance pero más tranquilos y relajados y no tan rápidos en comparación. Fueron precisamente esos momentos donde más parecía definirse, calmando mis agitados pensamientos y relajándome en consonancia, algo que agradecí bastante.

También hubo espacio para los temas vocales, donde demostró buena técnica, además de saber elegir buenas voces, destacando con temas como _I remember _o _Move for me_, en colaboración con Kaskade, siguiendo con la estela progressive y con ritmos de lo más profundos y marcados, todo ello coronado con la cautivadora voz de Haley Gibby. Aunque también demostró tener dominio sobre temas más movidos que tiraban más hacia electro house y dance, como con _Ghost's and stuff_, con Rob Swire en las partes vocales, o _Hi friend!_, en compañía de MC Flipside. Esa parte fue un poco más movida y la gente aprovechó para desatarse, y yo también, dejando escapar toda la frustración y negatividad que había estado teniendo de un tiempo a esta parte.

Finalmente, y para rematar la noche, volvió a lo progressive con toques de ambient mediante temas como _Some kind of blue, Strobe, Lack of a better name_ o _So there I was, _que relajó mucho el ambiente y ayudó a despejarme las ideas. Así a lo tonto al final me había desembarazado de ese molesto bloqueo que me había estado atenazando los últimos días, y ahora nuevas ideas comenzaban a fluir en mi mente. Si bien no me había gustado tanto en comparación con Armin van Buuren, deadmau5 sabía cómo hacer que la gente se relajara en un ambiente más progressive y con toques de trance y ambient que, de cierta forma, complementaba el ritmo más rápido del trance, incluso con una profundidad parecida, dejando espacio para todo lo demás.

-Makoto, perdona por haber estado tan hostil últimamente contigo…-murmuré en ese momento, dirigiéndome a mi hermano.

-Ah, no pasa nada, sabía que lo que necesitabas era salir a que te diera un poco el aire, has pasado mucho tiempo metida en casa después de todo…

-Sí… gracias.

Abracé a mi hermano con cariño y él me devolvió el gesto con el mismo cariño o incluso más.

Mientras tanto, en mi cabeza, miles de sonidos y ritmos luchaban por salir al exterior. Definitivamente iba a estar ocupada en el futuro más inmediato.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Tuve un par de momentos en los que tardé un poco más debido sobre todo a detalles logísticos, pero aquí está, el último capítulo de esta tanda hasta la próxima vez que lo retome. Como habréis podido notar, he puesto más peso en la música en sí, la cual será un personaje más de la historia y estará muy presente a lo largo de toda la trama, puesto que además de escribir sobre Miku también quería escribir sobre la música que también define a la propia Miku. Estos dos géneros en concreto condicionaran ampliamente a la chica y la irán definiendo musicalmente, así como complementarán a la propia historia. Decir tiene que recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar los temas resaltados, tanto de Armin como de deadmau5, que son de mis DJs preferidos, especialmente el segundo. Escucharlos os dará la oportunidad para comprobar mejor y de primera mano los sentimientos de Miku, y cómo la irán condicionando poco a poco a la hora de escribir y componer sus propios temas.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 **

**La palabra clave es intentar**

Los siguientes días fueron más productivos y aproveché para seguir componiendo, comenzando a ver resultados cada vez más y más tangibles y reales. Lo que empezó siendo algo difuso y no muy concreto, comenzaba a tomar forma, la forma que yo quería y vislumbré en su momento, traduciéndose en una serie de temas totalmente nuevos compuestos y montados enteramente por mí. Eran pocos, y definitivamente no serían del agrado de todo el mundo, pero aun así tenía plena confianza en que podrían ser un buen punto de partida. Mi primer álbum en solitario.

En cuanto estuvo todo listo no esperé más y se lo enseñé a mi familia ya que, sobre todo mi madre, ardían en deseos de comprobar por sí mismos en lo que andaba trabajando. Por lo que, sin mayor dilación, una tarde les reuní a todos en el salón para comunicarles la noticia.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que os muestre en lo que he estado trabajando.

-¡Aleluya!-exclamó Makoto, divertido.

-Ay, qué bien, ya quiero escuchar lo que has compuesto-murmuró mi madre, visiblemente emocionada.

-Al fin se revela el misterio…-añadió mi padre, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Sí, sí, tranquilos. No son muchos temas, y no sé si funcionarían aquí, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Es la primera vez que compongo por mi cuenta, espero que os gusten.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu primer álbum de estudio?-inquirió Makoto en ese momento.

-Bueno, aún no es definitivo, pero… se llama _Future_.

El nombre fue recibido con mucha expectación, mi madre estaba que no cabía en sí de emoción y mi padre entrecerró los ojos, comentando de seguido.

-Un nombre interesante…

-Sí, bueno… el primer tema se titula _The end of the journey_-anuncié entonces, dándole al play en la cadena.

Inmediatamente los primeros compases comenzaron a sonar, entre los que destacaban piano, sintetizador y una amalgama de efectos de sonido antes de que yo empezara a cantar.

Si bien aún tenía muy reciente mi etapa como idol, siendo una melodía muy pop en ese sentido, me esforcé especialmente en tratar de imitar los sonidos trance que más me gustaron, mezclándolo un poco también con el progressive y hasta un poco de dance, siendo un tema más enfocado en la música de fondo que en la letra, la cual estaba escrita por mí recordando sobre todo los últimos momentos de VOCALOID y de cara a un futuro a punto de ser descubierto. La suave y continua melodía entre el piano y un poco de guitarra justo al final remataba el conjunto, siendo una de mis preferidas en ese sentido.

En cuanto terminó la canción pausé un momento, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué os ha parecido?

Hubo un muy breve silencio entre los tres, aunque fue Makoto el primero en comentar.

-Se nota que vienes de un grupo idol… pero eso no es malo per se, que conste.

-Tiene un poco de todo, sí, pero me gusta mucho el ritmo base, muy tranquilo y liviano, le da encanto a la melodía-añadió mi madre.

Mi padre fue el único en no decir nada, lo que me preocupó un poco en parte.

-¿Papá?

-Sí, cariño, tranquila, pero si no te importa me gustaría escuchar el resto de canciones para valorarlo todo en su conjunto-murmuró él rápidamente con mirada distante, cosa que hacía mucho cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos.

-Está bien… la siguiente es _The future is here_.

Si en la anterior había mucho pop, con ésta había cogido mejor el tino con el trance, con ritmos prolongados y profundos, aunque con retazos de ese pop con el que tanto crecí durante todo ese tiempo. Para este tema en concreto había aumentado el efecto eco en mi voz, favoreciendo así un mayor efecto trance y añadiendo más profundidad al conjunto. La inclusión de onomatopeyas reiterativas y un agudo no muy pronunciado hicieron botar de alegría a mi madre, pero conservando en todo momento esa profundidad que tanto caracterizaba al tema, puesto que así quise hacerlo expresamente. En cuanto a la letra me enfoqué sobre todo en ese futuro que estaba por venir y lo cercano que lo sentía, transmitiéndolo en todo momento en los compases que lo acompañaban.

Ésta vez fue mi madre la primera en dar su opinión al respecto.

-¡Me encanta, has puesto a trabajar todo lo que te enseñé en su día! Tiene un toque operístico que me gusta especialmente…

-Sí, bueno, esa era la idea…-admití, algo colorada.

-Aquí se nota menos el origen pop de tus canciones, pero me gusta sobre todo el fondo, tiene carisma, y eso es importante-añadió Makoto.

De nuevo mi padre se quedó callado pensando en sus cosas, y conociéndole debía de estar barajando todas las posibilidades; en parte me preocupaba, ya que buscaba especialmente su opinión, pero aun así no me desanimé e introduje el siguiente tema.

-Ahora viene _Horizon_…

Si bien hasta ahora me había enfocado en el fondo, en este tema en concreto era al revés; la letra predominaba sobre la música, que se quedaba más al fondo complementando, destacando entre medias con un ritmo más rápido y sostenido, llegando a encontrarse con la letra en determinados momentos. Era el tema más pop de todos, pero con una profundidad más destacada en el ritmo, enmudeciendo en los últimos acordes y dejando que la música tomara las riendas hasta el final.

De nuevo mi madre fue la primera en comentar con mucha emoción.

-Se nota que lo has hecho con muchas ganas y alegría, mirando de cara al futuro, creo saber por qué pensaste en ese título…

-Ya ves, la doble lectura, te pega, eso desde luego-asintió Makoto, divertido.

Asentí con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa, aunque mi padre seguía muy callado y pensativo, mirándole con gesto inquisitivo; mi madre le llamó la atención con la mirada, a lo que él murmuró.

-Queda un tema más ¿no?

-Ah, sí…

-Vamos a escucharlo.

-Está bien… _Doors_-murmuré, dándole al play.

De todos los temas del álbum ése era el más distinto, ya que el tono tranquilo y profundo desaparecía para dar paso a uno más movido y frenético, más dance, y con un ritmo apresurado. Casi no quedaba nada del pop, y así lo quise hacer expresamente, por probar cosas nuevas y no quedarme tanto en mi zona de confort. Había algunos toques profundos entre medias, con algún que otro puente musical más llano, pero en todo momento predominaba ese ritmo acelerado que llamó la atención de Makoto desde el minuto uno, siendo el primero en comentar ésta vez.

-¡Ostras, hermanita, me ha recordado a mí en ciertos aspectos! Tiene retazos de rock ¿has escuchado algunos de mis temas?

-Sí, algunos, por eso quise hacer algo de ese palo, por probar…

-¡Pues te ha quedado de lujo!

-¡Desde luego! No pareces tú a veces, y es el tema más distinto de todo el álbum, sin duda es un final interesante-asintió mi madre, interesada.

Por su parte mi padre siguió callado, ésta vez con los ojos cerrados y valorándolo todo en su cabeza antes de emitir su veredicto. Esperé pacientemente a que hablara, haciéndolo acto seguido mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Está claro que quieres mirar de cara al futuro y muchas cosas te inspiran, lo cual es bueno y muy importante a la hora de empezar a ir por tu cuenta. Demuestras una gran capacidad de aprendizaje y tienes muy claro a dónde quieres ir, aunque noto cierta tendencia a tratar de contentar a todo el mundo. Si tuviera que definir el álbum con una sola palabra diría: transición. Vienes de un mundo muy cerrado y bastante estricto, y se nota que quieres romper con eso, desligarte de él en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Es un buen punto de partida, eso desde luego, pero vas a tener que seguir trabajando para encontrar tu propio estilo que más te caracterice de aquí a más adelante.

Las palabras de mi padre fueron claras y un tanto duras, notándolo especialmente cuando me dijo lo de la tendencia, cosa que a mi madre no le gustó mucho.

-¡Hayate, no seas tan duro con ella!

-No, no, está bien, mamá, es justo lo que andaba buscando-murmuré con gesto conciliador.

-Aun así no creo que sea necesario un juicio tan estricto…

-Na, tranquila hermanita, te entiendo, sabes cómo es aquí el viejo y querías un punto de vista más imparcial y directo ¿verdad?-inquirió Makoto.

-Sí…después de todo es de papá de quien estamos hablando-añadí yo, divertida.

-Exacto. Los comienzos son siempre difíciles, y muchas veces no sabemos muy bien cómo partir, pero yo siempre te voy a apoyar y dar mi honesta opinión-murmuró él con voz queda

-Gracias, papá, eso es precisamente lo que buscaba de ti…

-Y para que tu madre no me vea como un padre duro e inflexible, como sé bien que debe estar pensando ahora mismo, te ayudaré un poco. Llevaré tu maqueta al director de Water Tower Music de la Warner, a ver qué le parece, e intentaremos ayudarte a despegar.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, papá!-exclamé de lo más animada, dándole un abrazo.

-Lo que sea por mi pequeña artista en ciernes… ¿verdad, Kokoa?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, padre del año…-murmuró la aludida, con gesto airado.

Ante eso Makoto y yo nos reímos tontamente, sabiendo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse; a veces a mi padre le gustaba hacer chinchar y rabiar a mi madre, siendo como tal una constante en su relación, puesto que lo habíamos visto hacer más de una vez.

En cuanto a mi carrera en solitario, la cosa no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Podía considerarme afortunada puesto que no todos los cantantes que empiezan tienen un padre que pueden hacer llegar a una discográfica la maqueta de su primer álbum. Dado que era quien era, los ejecutivos de Warner le dieron prioridad y escucharon mi maqueta rápidamente, pero de forma igualmente rápida le dijeron que, aunque les había gustado mi voz y cómo cantaba, no era lo que estaban buscando y lo acabaron rechazando de la manera más formal y educada posible.

No pude evitar desanimarme un poco debido a ello, pero mi padre no se rindió y siguió pasando la maqueta a otras discográficas de la ciudad, entre ellas la famosa Capitol Records, propiedad de Sony, y otras como RCA Records, Arista Records o Concord Music. Sin embargo ninguna mostró interés por mi álbum, aunque todas coincidían en que tenía una gran voz, pero por lo que fuera a ninguna le interesaba mi música. Yo tenía algunas ideas al respecto, comentándoselas a mi hermano una tarde.

-Creo saber por qué nadie quiere llevar mi música.

-¿En qué has pensado?

-Pues… creo que es porque canto en japonés.

Sabía bien que, aunque se había avanzado mucho en materia de asuntos sociales y étnicos, los japoneses nunca habíamos sido vistos con buenos ojos en Estados Unidos, sobre todo durante y tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. De hecho, a lo largo de ese periodo de tiempo, todos los inmigrantes japoneses que residían en suelo estadounidense fueron internados en varios campos de concentración donde los tenían viviendo en condiciones penosas y sin dejarles salir por miedo a que algo sucediera dentro del país.

Sin embargo Makoto se apresuró a comentar.

-Ya te digo yo que eso da igual. Yo también empecé cantando en japonés y, aun así, conseguí llamar la atención por méritos propios.

-¿Y no te decían nada? ¿Te aceptaron así sin más?-inquirí yo, ceñuda.

-Al principio no resultó fácil, nada es fácil en esta vida, eso lo sabrás tú bien, pero con insistencia y sin dejar de ser yo mismo logré llamar la atención de la discográfica en la que estoy ahora.

-Sí, pero ahora sólo cantas en inglés… debió de ser alguna imposición, asumo.

-Al principio me daban algo de libertad, pero con el tiempo tuve que adaptarme y sí, al final acabé cantando en inglés. Es cuestión de acostumbrarte, en cuanto te haces con ello no supone ningún problema.

-Ya, pero… una cosa es hablar en inglés, de lo cual no tengo ningún problema, y otra es componer con el inglés en mente. Son dos cosas distintas-apunté.

Y eso era cierto, aunque tenía buen nivel de inglés hablado y escrito, no era lo mismo a la hora de componer o cantar canciones, puesto que el inglés tiene muchas más sílabas en comparación con el japonés, lo que cambia mucho el ritmo a la hora de hacer música. Makoto vio mi preocupación y comentó al respecto.

-Tú no te rayes, Miku, por ahora compón como más cómoda estés, ya irás puliendo tu inglés.

-Ya, bueno, dile eso a las discográficas…

Aun así mi padre no se dio por vencido y siguió intentándolo por su cuenta; por mi parte se refería me dediqué principalmente a pulir un poco más los temas mientras intentaba sacar algo nuevo, pero por alguna razón mi genio creativo se estancó de nuevo como la última vez. Y no fue por falta de ideas, ya que tenía muchas, sino más bien por falta de motivación, principalmente. El saber que ninguna discográfica parecía estar dispuesta a darme una oportunidad por las razones que fueran, mermaron un poco mi ánimo y, por consiguiente, mi inspiración.

-Sabes que yo te ayudaría encantada, cielo, pero más allá del mundo del teatro no tengo muchos contactos…-me comentó mi madre en un momento dado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, mamá, ya me las apañaré como pueda…

-No dejes que esto te desanime, cielo, piensa que después de todo el mercado americano es muy diferente del japonés, además, vienes de un mundo muy cerrado y hermético, y quieras que no eso repercute también…

-Sí, lo sé, aun así me da rabia… sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado para componer estos temas, y aun así nadie parece apreciarlos.

-Miku, nadie sabe mejor que yo cómo eres y que te esfuerzas al máximo cada día. Y sólo por eso, ya estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

No pude evitar emocionarme un poco ante las palabras de mi madre, abrazándola con fuerza y mucho mimo.

-Gracias mamá… significa mucho para mí.

Aunque contar con el apoyo de tu familia siempre era genial y animaba a seguir adelante aun a pesar de las circunstancias, había veces que todo parecía ir en tu contra. Y aun a pesar de que mi padre lo intentó hasta agotar todas las vías, no encontró a nadie dispuesto a dar una oportunidad a mi música.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, papá?

-Me temo que no he podido encontrar a nadie, cariño. Justo ayer conseguí hablar con la última discográfica que un amigo de un amigo mío me remitió, y tras mandarle la maqueta me contestó al poco rato diciendo que no le interesaba. Lo siento mucho, cielo.

No pude evitar esbozar una triste mirada al respecto, a lo cual mi padre se apresuró a comentar.

-No dejes que esto te desanime, Miku, puede que las discográficas grandes no estén dispuestas a darte una oportunidad, pero eso no significa que la batalla esté perdida ni mucho menos. Si las grandes no han funcionado, tendremos que empezar a tirar de las más pequeñas e independientes.

-¿Y suelen funcionar?-inquirí yo, no muy esperanzada.

-A veces sí a veces no, es casi una lotería, pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Muchas de ellas suelen anunciarse por internet, así que mira por ahí, tú tienes mejor dominio online que yo, seguramente podrás encontrar algo si buscas en el sitio adecuado.

-Está bien… gracias por intentarlo, papá.

-Lo que sea por mi pequeña artista-murmuró él, con mucho cariño.

Esbocé una agradecida sonrisa, pero en el fondo aún estaba algo desanimada por toda esa situación; aun así no dejé de intentarlo y comencé a buscar por internet una discográfica que se adaptara un poco mejor a mi tipo de música. Buscando por Facebook y Twitter encontré algunas a las que mandé unos cuantos mensajes privados y esperé una respuesta, pero salvo una en concreto que al principio pareció interesarse, las demás directamente me ignoraron. La que me atendió al principio parecía estar dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, pero al pasarles la maqueta y escucharla no pusieron muchas esperanzas en ello y al final acabaron rechazándome de la mejor manera posible. Al menos me desearon suerte.

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente mientras seguía intentándolo, pero misteriosamente parecía haber corrido la voz por toda la ciudad y nadie más me respondió a mis mensajes privados. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para ignorarme, y una pesada sensación de abandono y soledad me invadió sin ni siquiera percatarme de ello. Makoto, al ver esto, decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.

-Oye, Miku, he quedado con la panda luego para ir a la playa de Santa Mónica a bañarnos y pasar la tarde por allí ¿te apetece venir? Van a estar todos…

Al principio no reaccioné, sumida en mis propios pensamientos, pero en un momento dado llegué a murmurar, algo desanimada.

-No sé… no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

-Oh, vamos, será divertido, no será lo mismo sin ti; jugaremos a vóley playa, sacaremos las palas, traerán también la furgo con el subwoofer, y luego nos subiremos a la feria del muelle. Nos lo pasaremos bien, ya verás…

Sabía que lo hacía para animarme, una parte de mí quería ir pero otra no estaba muy por la labor por todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Aun así, y tras mucho esfuerzo por mi parte, finalmente accedí.

-Está bien…

-¡Genial, les diré que vienes! Ve a prepararte.

Me levanté pesadamente del sofá para ir a mi habitación y comencé a hacer la bolsa, poniéndome el primer bikini que encontré y cogiendo la crema, unas gafas de sol, el móvil, los cascos y ropa de repuesto; vi entonces una copia de mi maqueta encima de la mesa a la que ignoré de buenas a primeras, pero al final la cogí también y la metí en la bolsa junto con el resto de las cosas.

Una vez que estuvimos listos nos montamos en su coche y fuimos para allá. Makoto me sugirió poner la maqueta en el reproductor de CDs, pero no le hice mucho caso y preferí poner la radio pretendiendo que la escuchaba, pero mi mente vagaba por otros derroteros. Traté de distraerme mirando el móvil y abriendo Twitter para ver mis MDs, pero la bandeja seguía vacía. Suspiré y me moví a mi TL, viendo lo que los demás twiteaban. Kaito y Meiko al parecer habían tenido la misma idea y habían subido una foto de ellos en una playa, sonrientes y felices. Rin, Len y Kii habían subido otra de ellos en los onsen de sus abuelos, Gakupo había subido un corto vídeo de su entrenamiento mostrando sus movimientos con la katana, y Luka había subido una foto del libro que estaba leyendo mostrando unas uñas muy bonitas y bien pintadas. Cerré entonces la aplicación y puse a dormir el móvil, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Fue entonces cuando los compases de un antiguo tema de VOCALOID comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza. _Urbandonment_. Me acordaba de esa canción. El título en japonés era distinto, _Torinoko City_, pero la letra de la canción no variaba. En ella una chica se sentía sola y perdida en una ciudad vacía y en la que la gente sólo existía a través de caracteres, como si de un Twitter virtual se tratara. Al principio no le di mayor importancia a la letra cuando la canté por primera vez, más centrada en el ritmo que otra cosa, pero en esos momentos la canción parecía adquirir un nuevo cariz, sin poder evitar sentirme terriblemente identificada. Cosa irónica, ya que la canción era de mi repertorio, pero pasó tan desapercibida en su momento que casi nadie se acordaba de ella. Hasta ahora, cuando yo misma, quien la cantó, parecía ponerse en su lugar.

-¿Miku?

La voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos, sin darme cuenta siquiera que había dejado escapar unas pocas lágrimas. Me limpié negando con la cabeza, para que no se preocupara, pero sabía que eso no bastaría para él. Un semáforo en rojo nos hizo parar y él me pasó un brazo por los hombros tratando de consolarme, yo tan solo me dejé hacer, sin poder evitar dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Eh, ya está, tranquila, olvídate de todo ¿vale? vamos a pasárnoslo bien todos juntos, así que no tienes por qué sentirte mal…

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdona, es sólo que… me da rabia…-mascullé entre dientes, tratando de dominarme un poco.

-Lo entiendo, no creas que no, aun así necesitas desconectar y pensar en otra cosa, vamos, alegra esa cara, no me gusta verte así…

Finalmente logré calmarme, al tiempo que el semáforo volvía a ponerse en verde, obligando a Makoto a ponerse en marcha. El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo y no hizo falta seguir hablando de ello, aparcando mis pensamientos y hablando con él de otra cosa.

Llegamos a la playa en poco menos de veinte minutos, aparcando en un parking justo debajo del propio muelle y encontrándonos con los demás un poco más adelante, cerca de la orilla. Los demás se alegraron bastante de volver a verme, Alice y Ashley me saludaron y estuve con ellas hablando y distrayéndome, que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Dado que el calor apretaba no tardamos mucho en meternos en el agua, nadando sin alejarnos demasiado y pasándolo bien, sin preocupaciones ni malos rollos. Dado que era un ambiente de lo más estival, no pude evitar recordar cierto tema que llegué a cantar en conjunto con Rin, _Summer Idol_, el cual destacaba sobre todo por su movido y muy bailable ritmo rock setentero que iba como anillo al dedo a una tarde de playa como esa. Aunque la letra luego hablase de dos amigas que buscaban ligar como fuera, pero al final se arrepentían al darse cuenta que si lo conseguían una se quedaría sola, por lo que lo dejaban correr.

Tras el baño nos fuimos a secar y luego nos turnamos para un partido de vóley playa no muy lejos de donde estábamos, yendo por turnos contra gente que no conocíamos, haciéndolo aún más divertido. También jugamos entre nosotros, yendo yo con mi hermano en varios sets contra Alice y Ashley respectivamente, aunque en uno de los saques se me fue la mano y la pelota se fue al quinto pino.

-¡Ay, perdón, ya voy yo!-exclamé, echando a correr.

La vi botando cerca de la orilla, donde la arena estaba algo más mojada, me eché sobre ella para atraparla antes de que el agua se le llevara, pero un pie apareció de improviso y la detuvo a tiempo.

-¡Ah, muchas gracias!-exclamé, aliviada.

-No es nada… espera ¿¡Miku?!

Levanté la vista y fue entonces cuando vi de quien se trataba, quedándome de piedra y mascullando de seguido.

-No puede ser… ¿¡Master?!

Y es que el aludido se encontraba ahí de pie junto a Thelma, mirándome con la misma expresión sorprendida en sus rostros; me levanté como un resorte y les abracé con mucha fuerza, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Master, Thelma, qué alegría, me alegro mucho de volver a veros!

-¡Y nosotros también! ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿Estás de vacaciones?-inquirió Master, acariciándome la cabeza con cariño como él siempre solía hacer.

-Ah, bueno, sí y no, ahora vivo en la ciudad con mis padres y mi hermano, aunque he venido aquí con unos amigos.

-¿De veras? Vaya, no nos dijiste nada cuando te fuiste…-murmuró Thelma, extrañada.

-Ya, es que entre unas cosas y otras al final se me pasó avisaros… pero bueno, aquí estoy ¿y vosotros qué tal? ¿Volvisteis a Australia?-inquirí yo, curiosa.

-Sí, volvimos a trabajar allí en otra discográfica y ahora estamos aquí medio de vacaciones y de negocios, ya sabes cómo es esto, es un no parar-explicó Master.

El detalle me llamó la atención, queriendo comentar algo al respecto, aunque en ese momento llegó mi hermano buscándome.

-Ah, aquí estás, Miku… ¿todo bien?

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Mira, Makoto, te presento a Shawn Master y Thelma, él fue mi representante cuando estaba en VOCALOID!-exclamé todo emocionada.

-Oh, encantado, yo soy Makoto, su hermano.

-Igualmente, Miku nos hablaba mucho de ti cuando estábamos en Japón.

En ese momento le pasé el balón a mi hermano, comentándole de seguido.

-¿Te importa si seguís vosotros? Me gustaría hablar un rato con ellos…

-No, por supuesto, ven luego cuando termines.

Makoto volvió con los demás y nosotros nos apartamos un poco donde estaban nuestras toallas y la furgo, hablando de un poco de todo.

-¿Y qué tal el descanso? Supongo que por aquí todo será mucho más tranquilo para ti…-comentó en ese momento Master.

-Sí, desde luego, al menos no me tengo que maquillar ni ponerme pelucas…

-Menos mal, se notaba que no os gustaba a nadie, pero especialmente a ti-observó Thelma.

-No realmente, pero era lo que tocaba… sólo por eso agradezco el cambio, a decir verdad.

-Estarás de lo más relajada entonces…-supuso él.

-Bueno… he estado ocupada, a decir verdad.

Ese comentario les llamó la atención, por lo que procedí a explicarles cómo fueron mis últimas semanas. Recibieron con mucha alegría el saber que había vuelto a las andadas, siendo Master el primero en comentar algo al respecto.

-Ya sabía yo que no podrías estar quieta por mucho que quisieras, siempre fuiste igual de entusiasta con tus canciones.

-Desde luego, de todos los del grupo tú eras de las que más ganas le echaba, no me extraña que luego te volvieras tan popular-añadió Thelma.

-Agh, ya vale… aunque ojalá tuviera tanto gancho como antes, no le he interesado a nadie, y a decir verdad ha sido un poco duro.

-Dudo mucho que sea por tu música… ¿podemos escucharla? Tengo curiosidad…-murmuró Master, pensativo.

-Ah, claro, tengo aquí una copia…

Fue en ese momento cuando agradecí inmensamente el haber cogido la copia de mi mesa, aunque en ningún momento hubiera llegado a pensar que me iría a reencontrar con ellos en esas circunstancias. Aproveché que estaba ahí la furgo con el subwoofer y puse el disco en el lector, bajando el volumen para que no lo oyera toda la playa y comenzando desde el principio.

Tanto Thelma como Master estuvieron escuchando atentamente sin decir nada, dejándose llevar por la música y sin perderse ni una sola nota. En cuanto terminó de sonar el último tema comenzaron a comentar al respecto.

-Vaya… no pareces tú, pero tiene un aire familiar, es curioso…-murmuró Thelma, con aire pensativo.

-Has querido romper con todo, por lo que he oído, pero sin dejar del todo atrás lo que te definió cuando estabas en VOCALOID. Encuentro acertado que te inclines hacia la electrónica, tienes una voz adecuada para ella. Es magnífico-añadió Master.

-¿De verdad os gusta?-inquirí yo, emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre has tenido mucho potencial, éste es el paso lógico y natural que tu talento te pedía, desprende multitud de sentimiento y amor por la música, es como si estuviera destinado a ser así…-asintió ella, muy convencida.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad… aunque por ahora a nadie le ha interesado y no he conseguido encontrar a ninguna firma que me ayude-comenté yo, algo desanimada al respecto.

Ante eso los dos me miraron con actitud comprensiva, siendo Master el primero en hablar.

-Normal, es que aquí la industria de la música funciona de manera muy distinta a la japonesa, normalmente lo mainstream manda y lo más escuchado suele estar regido principalmente por las modas. Para una outsider como tú suele ser muy complicado despegar.

-Sí, pero tú no te desanimes, sigue insistiendo y no te rindas nunca. Aunque tal vez podamos hacer algo para ayudarte ¿tú que crees, Shawn?-inquirió Thelma en ese momento.

El aludido se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en algo aparentemente lejano hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Podemos intentarlo, después de todo conozco a algunas personas en esta ciudad… ¿te importa si nos llevamos esa copia?

-Ah, no, por supuesto, toda vuestra, tengo más en casa, tanto físicas como digitales, si necesitáis más puedo haceros llegar todas las que necesitéis.

-Bien, con esta nos es suficiente, se la haremos llegar a varias discográficas independientes que conocemos y ya te diremos, estaremos en contacto ¿vale?

-Vale, muchas gracias, de verdad, esto es muy importante para mí…

Estuvimos hablando un poco más hasta que finalmente los dos se marcharon y me despedí de ellos muy contenta por haberles vuelto a ver. En un momento como ese notaba como una nueva esperanza nacía dentro de mí, reconfortándome gratamente y dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría tener una oportunidad de despegar. Tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

¡Por fin retomo Mi vida tras Vocaloid! Al final todo se ha extendido demasiado, pero después de cerrar dos proyectos previos a este finalmente lo revivo. Tenía ganas, a decir verdad, ya que tengo muchas ideas para con esta historia, al contrario de la última que intenté en su día, y esa vieja señora no me ha puesto ningún impedimento para sacar este capítulo, lo cual se lo agradezco. Ahora hablemos un poco del capítulo en sí.

La música y los temas que utilizo son todos de la comunidad, por supuesto, y en cuanto a los que componen el álbum se refiere los he seleccionado meticulosamente tras varias reproducciones. _The end of the Journey_, y _Horizon_ son ambas de Clean Tears (aviso desde ya, va a haber mucho de este artista en el fic, y no por nada, ya lo veréis/oiréis) mientras que _The future is here_ es de ImaginaryDance y _Doors_ de Kita-Kei. He ido buscando algo que fuera progresivo, que se fuera desligando poco a poco del J-Pop que la caracterizó como idol para ir dirigiéndose a una nueva Miku, más del lado de la electrónica, que para mí es donde mejor suena. Futuros temas irán demostrando este concepto de evolución y cambio que quiero reflejar a lo largo y ancho de toda la historia, junto con los personajes que se irán añadiendo poco a poco también. Para ello he aprovechado a usar tanto a Master como Thelma para la consecución de la trama, siempre pensé que quedaría raro que no volvieran a aparecer si esto es una secuela alternativa al original, donde éstos dos personajes eran clave para la historia que Al Dolmayan construyó, así que aquí están, no descartéis futuras apariciones, eso por descontado.

Y eso es todo de momento, el siguiente capítulo no tardará nada en llegar, así que esperadlo muy pronto. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Algo especial **

**Rin**

¿Qué tal todo, chicos?

**Kaito**

Muy bien, dando un paseo por Akihabara, qué gusto da poder hacerlo cómodamente…

**Meiko**

¿Verdad?

**Luka**

Anda, yo también estoy por aquí, ¿dónde estáis?

** Yo**

¡Hola chicos!

**Len**

¡Hola Miku!

**Gumi**

¡Hombre, la desaparecida! Hacía tiempo que no hablabas por aquí…

** Yo**

Lo sé, lo sé, perdonadme, he estado muy liada últimamente…

**Gumi**

Huy… define liada XD

**Gakupo **

Algo me dice que hay más detrás de esas palabras…

** Yo**

Pues… algo así ^^`

**Gumi**

¡No se te escapa ni una, hermanito! Cuenta, cuenta…

**Luka**

Creo saber qué es lo que nos va a decir

**Kaito**

¿Una corazonada, Luka?

**Luka**

Algo así… y porque la conozco como la palma de mi mano

** Yo**

*blushes*

**Meiko**

Nos estamos desviando, no te hagas la sueca, Miku, suéltalo…

Fui a responder, pero en ese momento una llamada entrante me cortó de improviso, viendo entonces que era un número desconocido. De buenas a primeras no supe muy bien si responder o no, pero entonces recordé que a lo mejor sería algo importante y, sin dudar más, contesté.

-¿Dígame?

-Buenos días ¿Hatsune Miku?

-Sí, soy yo ¿con quién hablo?

-Buenos días, me llamo Gertrude Simons, soy la directora de Oportunity Records, un sello discográfico independiente de la ciudad, me pongo en contacto contigo tras haber escuchado una maqueta tuya que Shawn Master me proporcionó.

Tuve que contenerme mucho para no soltar un gritito de emoción, controlándome rápidamente y murmurando.

-Ah, sí, usted me dirá…

-Me ha gustado lo que he oído, tienes buena voz y mucho potencial, aunque me gustaría comprobar por mí misma y de primera mano tus aptitudes. ¿Te vendría bien que te pasaras esta tarde por el estudio para una rápida audición?

-¡Ah, claro, por supuesto, cuando usted quiera!

-Muy bien, pues hoy a las seis y media ¿está bien?

-¡Sí, de acuerdo!

-Estupendo, pues aquí la esperamos, estamos en el 2223 de El Segundo Boulevard en Hawthorne.

-¡Muy bien, allí estaré!-exclamé, apuntándolo rápidamente.

Me despedí y, tras colgar, dejé escapar un gritito de emoción, levantándome acto seguido y dirigiéndome a la cocina a toda velocidad.

-¡Papá, mamá!

-Bueno, algo ha pasado…-murmuró mi padre al verme llegar.

-Caramba, cielo, qué contenta te veo ¿ha pasado algo?

-¡Y tanto, me han llamado!-anuncié todo contenta.

-¡Eso es fantástico, cariño! ¿Qué te han dicho?

Les estuve explicando la llamada de forma rápida y resumida, siendo mi padre el primero en comentar.

-No me suena el nombre, pero Hawthorne no es mala zona, pinta bien, eso desde luego. Te llevaré yo mismo.

-¡Gracias, papá!

-¡Es una gran oportunidad, eso desde luego! Ve preparando si eso una selección de canciones para llevarlas, seguramente querrán ver cómo te desempeñas fuera de la maqueta.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me pongo a ello!

En pocos minutos tuve una buena selección de canciones de mis tiempos en VOCALOID, además de la base de las nuevas por si se prestaba la ocasión, yendo bien preparada en ese sentido. Las siguientes horas fueron lentas y pesadas, supongo que por la emoción y las ganas que tenía que llegaran las seis y media, pero para entonces ya estaba allí gracias a mi padre.

Hawthorne era un barrio residencial y comercial de clase media, cerca del sur de la ciudad, y muy distinto a Hollywood y sus alrededores, aunque tenía cierto encanto clásico americano que no pasaba desapercibido. El lugar se encontraba emplazado en un pequeño edificio de no más de tres pisos, con una pequeña cafetería debajo y una modesta tienda de ropa. Me despedí de mi padre y subí las estrechas escaleras tras pasar por el umbral de la puerta de acceso. Todo rezumaba un aspecto de lo más americano y vintage, pero sin perder la elegancia y las maneras.

Llamé a la puerta nada más llegar y me abrió una chica joven de peinado recto, gafas rectangulares y gesto serio grabado en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, soy Hatsune Miku, me llamaron esta mañana…

-Ah, sí, eres tú… pasa-indicó la chica, con cierta dejadez.

Un tanto extrañada debido a su tono, entré con algo de cautela en el lugar, viendo un recibidor modesto pero elegante; en un mostrador cercano se encontraba el nombre de la firma con letras estilizadas, la chica se dirigió tras él mientras me comentaba.

-Getrude te recibirá en breve, espera aquí un momento.

-Está bien.

Me senté en unas sillas de color verde pistacho que había justo al lado del mostrador, al tiempo que la chica desaparecía por un pasillo cercano que torcía a la izquierda. Aun a pesar del gesto tranquilo que esgrimía, por dentro era un auténtico manojo de nervios, mostrándolo como tal sin poder dejar que retorcerme las manos. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, puesto que en VOCALOID las cosas fueron muy distintas, la discográfica se puso en contacto conmigo y me hicieron una rápida audición con la que te decían si era apta o no, pero en este caso el proceder era muy distinto, y debido a eso estaba algo nerviosa al respecto.

Tras esperar unos pocos minutos, la chica reapareció y se dirigió a mí secamente.

-Ya está todo preparado, ven conmigo.

-Ah, voy.

Me levanté y la seguí por el pasillo, viendo por el camino varios pequeños estudios de grabación con gente dentro, aunque apenas presté mucha atención, más enfocada en seguir a la chica. Llegamos al otro lado del largo pasillo, entrando entonces en una pequeña sala de proyección donde vi a una mujer sesentona, de ojos oscuros, pelo corto rizado de color plateado y con dos vistosos pendientes dorados en sus orejas. Vestía elegantemente, aunque con ropa modesta y de marcas no muy caras, contrastando ampliamente con su fino aspecto.

-Ya estamos aquí, Gertrude-anunció la chica con voz queda.

-Bien, gracias Lucy. Buenas tardes, querida, yo soy Gertrude, hablamos esta mañana-murmuró ella, dirigiéndose a mí cortésmente.

-Sí, encantada, soy Hatsune Miku, muchas gracias por su llamada.

-Oh, no es nada, toma asiento, hablemos un poco primero.

Obedecí diligentemente y nos sentamos cerca la una de la otra, la tal Lucy lo hizo un poco más apartada tomando notas en un cuadernillo; Gertrude fue la primera en hablar.

-Así que conoces a Shawn Master…

-Ah, sí, fue mi representante cuando estaba en VOCALOID, hizo un estupendo trabajo cuidando de mí y mis compañeros.

-Sí, ya me ha contado algunas cosas de su periplo por Japón… cuéntame ¿qué te llevó a hacerte idol?

-Bueno, siempre me llamó la atención la capacidad de las idols de mover y animar a la gente, y como la música es una constante en mi familia, quise probar para ver si yo también podría ser capaz de mover los corazones de los demás con mi música.

-Y lo conseguiste, por lo que sé…

-Huy, sí, llenábamos allá donde íbamos, lo cierto es que no me esperaba llegar a tener tanto éxito, y eso que éramos más, pero yo era la más famosa y con diferencia, la gente componía más para mí en comparación.

-Bueno, he escuchado tu maqueta y puedo entender por qué. Me ha gustado, pero considero que es mejor comprobar de primera mano la voz y el talento de alguien que desde la frialdad de una maqueta montada. Si eres tan amable…

-Ah, por supuesto.

Dado que habíamos empezado hablando sobre mi carrera como idol, me centré en mostrar dos temas de VOCALOID que había seleccionado a tal efecto, siendo el primero _Secret Police_.

Escrita y compuesta por Buriru-P, _Secret Police_ destacaba por su ritmo rockero y punzante, muy bailable y de lo más movido, era una de mis canciones preferidas, con una coreografía que me sabía de memoria. En ella era una agente de la policía secreta que se dedicaba a espiar las vidas de la gente, advirtiéndolo muy meticulosamente y exponiéndose a las consecuencias. Nada mal teniendo en cuenta el tipo de personalidades que me solían adjudicar, y en el videoclip oficial salía vestida muy formal, cantando y bailando ante un gran grupo de reclusos antes de encarcelarlos. Durante toda la performance puse énfasis en los agudos y calqué en todo momento la coreografía que tan bien me sabía, dejándome llevar por el ritmo y la música.

En cuanto finalicé con la pose militar incluida al final de la coreografía, me relajé y, en ese momento, Gertrude murmuró.

-Me gusta, te mueves, tienes pasión, se nota que vienes de un grupo, pero sabes cómo componértelas tú sola, como si no te hubieran marcado las pautas.

-Sí, de hecho la coreografía es enteramente nuestra, cuando nos pasaban un tema nuevo nos daban el libreto con la letra y la música, nada más, por lo que se nos daba libertad para interpretarlo, con alguna que otra pauta de los autores, claro está.

-No está mal… ¿qué más tienes?

-Seguiré con otro gran éxito.

Ésta vez le tocó el turno a posiblemente uno de mis temas más famosos_: Senbonzakura._

Escrita y compuesta por Kurousa-P, la canción destacaba por ser dinámica y muy animada, con un ritmo oriental muy a lo marcha militar, y no era para menos, puesto que los temas que trataba la canción eran bastante serios. En ella yo era una soldado del ejército imperial durante el proceso de apertura de Japón en plena restauración Meiji, que se preparaba mentalmente para ir a la guerra en pos de conservar los antiguos valores japoneses. Aun a pesar de esto, no fue ningún impedimento para que la canción triunfara, siendo resultado de un poco de todo, tanto de la coreografía posterior, en la que me ayudaron, así como el videoclip oficial, en el que no estaba sola, saliendo acompañada de Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko y Luka, todos vestidos con unos exquisitos vestidos antiguos para reflejar la estética Meiji y militar. En ésta me esmeré especialmente, ya que también era unas de mis preferidas, poniendo especial énfasis en el estribillo en el cual destacaba las flores de cerezo cayendo antes de marchar al campo de batalla, un detalle muy recurrente en este tipo de temática.

Nada más terminar Gertrude aplaudió a rabiar, comentando acto seguido.

-¡Bravo, qué pasión, qué poderío, transmites mucho tanto en tus bailes como en tus compases, y cantas muy bien! Sí, sin duda he encontrado un firme candidato…

No pude evitar esbozar una alegre sonrisa al oír sus palabras, sin embargo en ese momento la tal Lucy habló por primera vez.

-No te precipites, Getrude, yo que tú antes lo consideraría bien, veo un par de inconvenientes con esta chica.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Lucy-murmuró la mujer, con gesto cansado.

-Precisamente, porque lo hemos hablado. Lo primero ¿sólo cantas en japonés?

Ahí estaba, lo que más me temía. De alguna manera me esperaba esa pregunta, aunque lo curioso era que no me la había formulado Gertrude, sino Lucy.

-Eh… pues sí, hace poco que llegué de Tokio y estoy acostumbrada a componer y cantar en japonés…-murmuré, eligiendo con cuidado mis palabras.

-Pues eso es un problema, ya no estás en Japón, la gente no te va a entender si sólo cantas en japonés, si queremos llegar a un público amplio así va a ser imposible-murmuró Lucy, cortante.

-Antes sólo cantaba en japonés y llenaba allá donde iba-comentó Gertrude en ese momento, conservando la calma.

-Sí, pero asumo que eran eventos muy concretos ¿verdad? ¿Cuál era el espectro demográfico en esos conciertos? Hay demasiadas variables aquí como para dejarlas pasar, y todo en esta chica es un inconveniente si lo que quieres es destacar y darte a conocer.

-Sí, pero ya te he dicho que destacar no es lo que busco, si fundé esta compañía fue para ayudar a jóvenes promesas que tengan mucho talento y pocos recursos. Y no sé tú, pero yo veo mucho potencial en ella.

-Es posible, sí, pero el talento no nos va a sacar del agujero donde nos hemos metido, y lo sabes. Apuntamos a un espectro demográfico enano, sacamos un poco de dinero, lo suficiente como para pagar las facturas ¿y después qué? Nos quedamos en la estacada, como siempre. O nos buscamos algo verdaderamente rentable, o no sobreviviremos mucho más.

Hubo entonces un denso silencio en el cual no pude evitar sentirme un poco incómoda, ya que era más una discusión entre ellas dos que otra cosa. Getrude no dijo nada, a lo que Lucy tan solo dejó escapar un respingo antes de murmurar.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no me vengas pidiéndome cuentas, ya sabemos lo que viene después. Tú decides.

Y, tras esas duras palabras, la chica se marchó pisando fuerte y cerrando al salir, dejándonos allí solas. La mujer dejó escapar un leve suspiro, quise decir algo, pero ella se adelantó indicando.

-Siéntate, querida, hablemos.

Me senté a su lado, mirándola con gesto circunstancial y murmurando de seguido.

-Lo entenderé si no quiere arriesgarse, después de todo vengo de una liga muy distinta…

-No, tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Disculpa a Lucy, tan solo quiere que este proyecto siga adelante, como yo, sólo que ella tiene una forma distinta de ver las cosas.

-Pero es realista… si sólo se enfocan en un espectro demográfico no será suficiente, los antiguos fans de VOCALOID me seguirían, pero más allá de eso… no mucho más-admití, más a mí misma que a ella.

-No pienses en mí, piensa en ti y en cómo quieres verte en un futuro. Hace mucho tiempo estuve en el mismo lugar que tú, tuve esperanzas y sueños, y peleé lo indecible por hacerlos realidad, pero al final nada salió como yo pensé o quería. Y ahora aquí estoy, tratando de que otros puedan hacer lo que yo no pude. Ésa es la máxima de mi vida ahora…

Me quedé ciertamente sorprendida por su somera pero interesante historia, queriendo saber más, sin embargo preferí no pecar de atrevida y opté por no decir nada al respecto.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces, querida? Mira, si me lo preguntas a mí yo veo una chica llena de talento, desprendes un aura brillante muy especial, sé apreciar lo bueno cuando lo veo, y si tuviera que apostar por alguien, apostaría por ti sin dudar.

-¿De veras?

-¡Pues claro! Antes que el dinero busco siempre el talento, las ganas de triunfar, de construir algo grande… y créeme cuando te digo que veo mucho de eso en ti.

No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente ante sus palabras, aunque todavía albergaba dudas sobre si realmente era lo que buscaban.

-El japonés puede que eche atrás a mucha gente… esto es algo que hasta yo misma sé, pero ahora mismo no me veo cantando en otro idioma sin haber practicado mucho antes.

-El idioma es lo de menos, querida. La música nos habla a todos independientemente de en qué lengua esté cantada. Varias notas pueden llegar a decir mucho más que unas simples y vanas palabras que, al final, se las lleva el viento. Una melodía puede despertar mucho más en los corazones de las personas. Es como las idols ¿no crees?

Esas palabras me dieron más de lo que pensar, mostrándome sorprendida en ese aspecto. Gertrude no era como en un principio pensé que sería, y la sonrisa maternal que me estaba echando me lo decía todo. Realmente creía en mí. Y eso me reconfortaba mucho más de lo que yo misma estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-¿En serio se arriesgaría así sin más por alguien como yo? Quiero decir…

-Oh, querida, no pienses así de ti misma, tú vales mucho más de lo que quieres hacerte ver. Y tu música habla por ti misma ¿no crees?

Ante eso no había mucho más que decir, sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir haciéndome preguntas. Esbozando una grata sonrisa que ella misma me devolvió, me apresuré a murmurar.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad… pensaba que nadie se iba a interesar en mí.

-Pues ya ves tú, te has topado con alguien que busca todo lo contrario. Pásate mañana para firmar el contrato ¿vale?

-Vale.

Nos dimos entonces un abrazo para sellar de cierta forma el trato, sin poder evitar emocionarme un poco al respecto. Tenía un contrato. Lo que antes parecía imposible ahora era real. Fue en ese momento cuando las palabras cargadas de veneno de Kirihara volvieron a mi memoria, esbozando una sagaz sonrisita.

-Así que nadie me contrataría ¿eh, viejo? Muy agudo-pensé, con gesto satisfecho.

Finalmente me marché tras despedirme de Gertrude, aunque Lucy me miró con mala cara antes de salir por la puerta. Supongo que no podía contentar a todos.

Nada más salir fui a llamar a mi padre para que me recogiera, ya que se había quedado por allí cerca, sin embargo en ese momento me saltaron un montón de notificaciones de Whatssap del grupo preguntándome qué había sido de mí, ya que con la llamada me olvidé por completo de ellos. Procedí entonces a responderles con un audio que auguraba que sería bien largo. Estaba muy contenta, por lo que compartirlo con mis amigos era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos. El futuro se perfilaba mejor que nunca.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un no parar tras la firma del contrato. La maqueta pasó por varias revisiones más en una de las salas de grabación, donde me presentaron a los técnicos de sonido que estuvieron trabajando conmigo. Éstos se mostraron impresionados por cómo estaban montadas las pistas de cada tema, expresándolo como tal en el estudio.

-Espera… ¿están montadas por capas en plan photoshop?-inquirió uno de ellos, mirando la pantalla con gesto fruncido.

-Ah, sí, eso es porque no sé mucho a la hora de montar el sonido, y se me ocurrió hacerlo así, ya que grabé algunas líneas y estrofas aparte para luego mezclarlo todo junto y que quedara como yo quería-expliqué yo, algo apurada.

-Ya veo… aun así no te preocupes, podemos darle algo más de cuerpo estando aquí ¿te importaría regrabar algunas de las pistas?

-No, para nada.

-Vale, vamos con ello entonces.

Con ayuda de los técnicos afinamos todos los temas para que sonaran lo mejor posible, ya que había algunos que, debido a la compresión o mi pobre edición, no habían quedado tan bien como deberían. Tuve que regrabar algunas de las líneas, pudiendo comprobar ellos mismos mi voz y comentándolo al respecto.

-Madre mía, qué suave va el espectrograma… ¿has visto que tasas?

-Ya ves, ni que fuera un ordenador…

-Oh, vamos chicos, tampoco es para tanto…-mascullé al otro lado de la cabina.

-Estos artistas, cómo son de modestos…

-Pues sí, supongo que será deformación profesional o algo así.

Aun a pesar de sus constantes halagos di todo lo que tenía y más para que el álbum sonara lo mejor posible, teniéndolo listo rápidamente ya que no eran muchas canciones, cosa que por otra parte me daba cosa al no saber si iban a ser suficientes.

-No sé si incluir un par de temas más, a lo mejor es un álbum muy cortito…

-Si me lo preguntas a mí es perfecto. Se empieza poco a poco, no quieras abarcarlo todo a la vez.

-Está bien…

-Cuando puedas ven a verme a mi despacho, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre las pautas de distribución.

-Vale, dame un momentito.

Una vez que estuvo todo bien recogido y preparado en el estudio de grabación, fui a hablar con ella. Hasta ahora Gertrude me había sorprendido por su acercamiento para conmigo y su visión de la industria como tal, pero también me pareció una persona muy sensata y realista cuando tocaba, y ese era uno de esos momentos.

-Te voy a ser sincera: somos lo que somos, una pequeña discográfica que da visibilidad a artistas con potencial pero con pocos recursos. Tenemos lo que tenemos y tú también, estoy segura de que eso lo comprenderás.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Vale, en ese caso pasemos a hablar de lo que yo había pensado para la distribución. El presupuesto no nos da para grandes campañas publicitarias, y mucho menos para tiradas físicas de gran calibre, por lo que tiramos principalmente de la distribución digital. Sí que solemos editar unas pocas copias para amigos y familiares, pero contigo me gustaría ir un poquito más allá y hacer una pequeña venta física como forma de promoción. Había pensado en una tirada de cien ejemplares, por ejemplo, y venderlos en tiendas especializadas a modo de exclusividad y así poder amortizar la inversión. Sé que aquí en Los Ángeles hay una pequeña tienda de música en Little Tokio donde muy seguramente sepan quién eres, podemos ir allí, hablar con el gerente, y montar un pequeño evento de presentación para darte a conocer antes de la salida del álbum. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-¡Me parece estupenda! He estado en Little Tokio antes y me llegaron a reconocer algunas personas por allí, por lo que sí, es una idea muy buena-asentí, impresionada por su visión de negocio.

-Espléndido, pues iremos mañana entonces, no quiero postergarlo demasiado si el álbum ya está listo, pero antes necesitamos expandir un poco la voz. Pero de eso ya se encarga Lucy, que además de ser la recepcionista y asistente mía es también directora de marketing y redes sociales, ve a hablar con ella, te pondrá un poco al día.

-Ah, vale, aunque…

Antes de que pudiera decir más, ella se adelantó comentado.

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, dala un tiempo, no es una persona que confíe abiertamente en los demás de buenas a primeras, pero si vas poco a poco conseguirás llevarte bien con ella.

-Está bien…

Hablar con Lucy en sí fue sencillo, lo complicado fue hacer que la cayera bien; estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con Gertrude y su decisión de contratarme, por lo que me armé de paciencia antes de ir a hablar con ella.

-Hola Lucy, me ha dicho Gertrude que hable contigo sobre el asunto de la promoción en redes sociales…

-Sí, ya me lo comentó ayer de pasada, no hay mucho que descubrir ¿tienes Twitter?

-Ah, sí…

-Vale, pues a partir de ahora avísame antes de twitear nada relacionado con el álbum, no vaya a ser que la caguemos antes de tiempo. Nosotros también tenemos Twitter, así que sígueme, yo te sigo a ti y asunto resuelto, likes, retweets, toda la pesca, ya sabes cómo va el rollo.

-Sí…

-También tenemos Facebook, Instagram y un pequeño canal de YouTube al que solemos subir muestras de audio y previews de álbumes, así como alguna que otra entrevista, aunque si me lo preguntas a mí nos podemos ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo en eso, prefiero centrarme en llegar lo más rápidamente y lejos posible al resto de las redes.

-Bueno, podemos hacer un vídeo de presentación en el que yo misma me dé a conocer, por ejemplo…

-Si tú quieres, adelante, pero eso sí, que corra a coste tuyo, no necesitamos añadir más ceros a nuestras facturas, no estamos para gastos tontos ahora mismo.

Preferí callarme y no decir nada para evitar conflictos innecesarios, aunque su tono condescendiente y seco no me estaba gustando nada, dando a entender que no iba a poner de su parte tan fácilmente.

-Está bien, había pensado en avisar yo también por mis redes, tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar en ese sentido-murmuré, con actitud proactiva.

-Siempre y cuando digas y hagas algo apropiado, de acuerdo, pero aun así ten cuidado, Twitter puede llegar a ser un nido de víboras, y no sería bueno atraerlas a todas.

-Tranquila, yo no soy de esos.

-Qué buen consuelo. En fin, voy a empezar a redactar un planning, si me disculpas…

Agradecí no tener que seguir hablando con ella, ya que se me estaba haciendo harto complicado soportarla, aunque preferí seguir el consejo de Gertrude y darla tiempo.

Al día siguiente fuimos a hablar con el gerente de la tienda de música en Little Tokio, el cual estuvo encantado de tenerme en su tienda y le pareció una idea muy buena, poniéndose a nuestra entera disposición y ayudándonos en todo momento para promocionar y organizar el evento. Las cien copias físicas del álbum serían vendidas única y exclusivamente en su tienda, y compartiríamos los beneficios equitativamente.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado, comenzó la campaña propiamente dicha. Las redes sociales bulleron en cuanto los primeros retweets y likes comenzaron a dejarse ver en las tendencias, y en cuanto salí yo a confirmar lo que ya era un secreto a voces, los fans de VOCALOID de todo el mundo lo celebraron por todo lo alto. Sólo en Japón fui tendencia numero uno durante varias horas seguidas, aunque en EEUU no llegué a estar más allá del puesto treinta, pero no me importó, puesto que fue un claro indicio de que la cosa podría llegar a funcionar.

Para el arte del álbum le pedimos unas comisiones a una artista local de ascendencia japonesa que nos hizo precio para hacer la carátula, junto con algunas ilustraciones extras para los cuatro sencillos que componían el álbum. Tanto la carátula como las ilustraciones destacaban en sus colores y formas, con hermosos paisajes y colores brillantes y muy definidos, tal y como yo veía mi futuro. Éstas serían incluidas a escala reducida en una cuartilla en las copias físicas del álbum para vender en la tienda de Little Tokio, estando todo muy bien pensado. Gertrude se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio para que saliera tal y como se había planeado, siendo una mujer de lo más eficiente en ese sentido.

El día de la presentación del álbum de la tienda llegó sin ningún incidente y fue todo un éxito, llenando el aforo rápidamente con gente proveniente de todas partes de la ciudad y hasta de localidades aledañas, incluso llegaron algunas personas de San Francisco, Las Vegas y Nueva York. Por mi parte se refería, y aun a pesar de los nervios y la presión, fui abierta y muy participativa, hablando del álbum, de lo que me llevó a hacer carrera por mi cuenta y respondiendo a preguntas del público.

-¿Qué te hizo venir aquí, por qué Los Ángeles?

-Principalmente vine a descansar y estar con mi familia, que vive aquí, pero con el tiempo sentí cómo la música me volvía a llamar y supe que no me tenía por qué quedar con todo lo que hice en Japón como idol. Así que me lancé a la aventura y aquí estoy, con mi primer álbum en solitario.

Alguien soltó un grito de júbilo y todo el mundo gritó y aplaudió en consonancia, de forma muy parecida a la de un concierto; me contuve mucho las ganas de ponerme a cantar una de las canciones nuevas, de hecho fue idea mía, pero Gertrude me aconsejó que mejor reservarlas para cuando salieran tanto en físico como en digital.

-¿Siempre pensaste en ir por tu cuenta en cuanto VOCALOID se disolvió o fue más algo espontáneo?

-En un principio no tenía intención de hacer nada más salvo descansar, pero sabía que muy en el fondo no iba a poder estar callada eternamente, y cuando supe que quería volver a cantar, lo tuve muy claro. Mi tiempo como idol es uno que atesoro mucho y con gran cariño, pero ahora me toca a mí, sin ataduras ni obligaciones contractuales de ningún tipo.

Otro jaleo se extendió por toda la tienda, sintiéndome muy arropada en ese aspecto y relajando los nervios sistemáticamente.

-¿Y qué hay de VOCALOID, sigues en contacto con tus antiguos compañeros?

-Sí, por supuesto, hablamos casi todos los días, les comenté lo de mi álbum y la verdad es que me han apoyado desde el principio, les estoy muy agradecida, son mis mejores amigos aun a pesar de la distancia y eso lo valoro muchísimo.

-Me llama mucho la atención el título del álbum, _Future_, ¿hay alguna razón por la que elegiste ese nombre?

-Lo cierto es que al principio no estaba segura de cómo iba a llamarlo, por regla general el título se piensa al final en casi toda obra artística que se precie, pero pensando y pensando durante la composición de las canciones me preguntaba en todo momento qué sería de mí en el futuro, y donde me gustaría verme de aquí a unos años, y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió llamarlo así. Considero que tengo mucho por delante de mí, y podría decirse que este primer álbum es una extensión de esos deseos y anhelos que, con el tiempo, espero que se hagan realidad.

Esas palabras, que salieron de mí sin ningún tipo de preparación previa o algo por el estilo, fueron recibidas muy cálidamente y bajo un gran manto de aplausos que me hicieron subir un poco los colores.

El evento finalizó al poco rato, cerrándolo con una rápida sesión de firmas con una serie de fotografías mías que fui autografiando una a una, con alguna que otra dedicatoria al gusto según me iban pidiendo. Una vez que los últimos asistentes se marcharon, el dueño de la tienda cerró de seguido comentando.

-Es la primera vez que lleno mi tienda, ha sido fantástico, chicas, muchas gracias por haber pensado en mí, necesitaba un empujoncito a decir verdad.

-Sí, como todos, muchas gracias a usted también por acceder a esta presentación-murmuró Getrude, satisfecha.

-No ha sido nada, si queréis hacer lo mismo con el siguiente álbum soy todo vuestro-murmuró él, sin tapujos.

-Bueno, poco a poco, todo se andará, pero lo tendremos en cuenta.

-Menos mal…-murmuró en ese momento Lucy a media voz, mientras fingía revisar las fotos que fue tomando.

-¿Todo bien, Lucy?-inquirió Gertrude, sin alterarse ni nada parecido.

-Sí, está todo en la cámara, cuando llegue lo prepararé todo y lo subiré a Facebook e Instagram.

-Así me gusta. Y en cuanto a ti, querida, pasado mañana es el gran día, crucemos los dedos-añadió justo después, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí, después de este evento tengo mucha fe en que saldrá todo bien, estoy segura-asentí, con actitud confidente.

Lucy dejó escapar un ligero aspaviento, llegando a ponerme un poquito de los nervios, pero aun así Gertrude ni se inmutó, comentando de seguido.

-Seguro que sí, querida, nunca dejes que tu ánimo decaiga.

Finalmente nos recogimos y cada uno fue por su lado, aunque Lucy me lanzó una desdeñosa miradita antes de marcharse; suspiré, un tanto frustrada por no haber podido ganarme aún su confianza, pero como diría Gertrude, todo se andará. Dentro de un día salía a la venta mi primer álbum de estudio. Y no podía estar más emocionada.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Vocaloid! lo cierto es que ya lo tenía escrito de antes, pero he preferido esperar un poco, una hora a la sumo, y finalmente publicarlo junto con el anterior para que no se juntasen tanto, ya que puede dar lugar a confusión y a veces la gente sólo va al último capítulo publicado. Pero bueno, aquí está la continuación.

Finalmente Miku encuentra una firma que le distribuya la música, aunque sólo sea a pequeña escala, que es como muchos artistas empiezan sus carreras. Sus primeros álbumes los hará con ellos, luego poco a poco irá escalando y llegando a otros peldaños, pero como diría Getrude, todo se andará. El personaje de Lucy me da juego para ir metiendo algo de confrontación y conflicto en la trama y que no se vea tan plana, ya que el slice of life tiende a simplificarse y aburrir si no hay muchos cambios en su estructura narrativa. De esta forma le doy más diversidad a la historia para que no sea lo mismo todo el rato, además, se vería poco realista si Miku no tuviera algún que otro bache por el camino.

Pero bueno, a partir de aquí cambio de tercio, para que lo sepáis, tengo otras historias que requieren de mi atención, pero espero no tardar tanto en comparación ahora que he podido cerrar dos historias que tenía pendientes de antes, a ver si consigo coger ritmo de aquí en adelante con todo lo que tengo en general. Y eso es todo por el momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
